Rewinded Days: Main Story
by Junichiro13
Summary: Ito Makoto has finally realized that he should go back in time to prevent everything terrible from happening. But,will he able to correct of all of it if his memories would disappear during the whole process and something that he decided to take responsibility? Sequel to "Rewinded Days: Prologue." Chapter 12 posted.
1. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Days or its original characters. **

**Junichiro's Notes: Italicized words are for thoughts, visions and the person named M. I'll inform you if there are some are needed to be italicized. Also remember that spoilers would arise. Please read at your own risk. ****I'm not changing the original storyline of School Days. This is a only a story that if Makoto came back to life and wants to have a second chance.**

* * *

**Decisions**

As Ito Makoto rushed back to the fortune teller's place. He had noticed a crying voice near an alley he had just passed by.

"Waah! Waah!"

Makoto suddenly stops and looks around the alley. "What could it possibly be?" He asked. _Somehow I feel that something is here... Yet, I don't see anything... _

Makoto finds nothing and immediately leaves. "It might just have been a baby crying near a window left open." He said as he left.

* * *

A few minutes passed and Makoto arrives at the fortune teller's place. He sees that the fortune teller is still sitting on the chair. He takes a few steps. "I'm already dead! How were you able to notice my prescence!? Tell me!?" He asked angrily.

The fortune teller looked like as if he didn't hear anything from Makoto. He stands from his seat and walks to a small tent.

"…" Makoto, who is actually waiting for an answer, hesitates to follow him or not. _Should I follow him? Right… I need a reply from him._ He follows him.

Makoto enters the tent and sees that it was spacious. It was wide and full of stuff. He doesn't know what actually those things were. _What are these things? All of them seem a bit futuristic. Perhaps, those things were from the future? Wait a minute… Why did I say that?_ Because of his curiosity, he touches a lamp with many buttons on.

"Don't touch that."

Makoto hears the fortune teller's voice and almost placed his hand on the lamp. "Hmm?"

"I said, don't touch that." The fortune teller said. "Come over here, will you?" He commanded simply.

Hearing what the fortune teller has said. Makoto goes to him. He clenches his fist. "Now, tell me!? Who are you!?" He asked angrily.

"My name is _M_?" The fortune teller replied.

"_M_?" Makoto said. _Well that's a strange name. I wonder… _"Tell me. How were you able to sense a person like me who already passed away? Is it because… that you have a…"

Before Makoto could say another word, _M_ speaks bluntly. "If you're saying I have a third eye. Well, you're wrong."

Makoto was caught off guard. "Then why?" He asked. _He's quick! He really caught me off guard!_

"It's not yet the right time. But first, we need to have your body whole again.'' _M _said.

"Make my body whole again?" Makoto asked. _Is he kidding me?_

"If you think that I spoke in jest. You're wrong again." _M _said. "Now, before you say anything again. Close your eyes for a while." He commanded.

"O… kay…" Makoto closes his eyes.

_M _chants weird words that Makoto couldn't understand what he was chanting. "Now, open your eyes." He said.

As Makoto slowly opens his eyes, he felt a little heavy. "What the!?" He looks at himself. "My body… I'm whole again!" He shouted. "I even regained my reflection." He said as he glared his self on the mirror. _So, does this mean… I'm alive again? _

Makoto felt that a little weight on his heart was lifted. He felt glee.

"Now, it's time to explain everything.'' _M_ said.

Makoto stops his moment of joy and looks to _M_ seriously.

"You've already know you're your reason of going back here, am I right?" _M _asked.

Makoto nodded. "Yes. Is going back in time possible?" He asked.

"Yes."_ M _replied. "But it comes with a price." He said.

"What price?" Makoto asked. _Is it really important? I remembered that in every choice you make. There is always a price._

"That price." _M_ breathes deeply. "You have to pay with your memories." He said without hesitating.

"I have to… pay with… my memories?" Makoto saddingly asked.

_M _nodded. "Yes. Because going back in time needs someone's memories."

"That's a strange thing to do." Makoto said. _Why my memories? It's really a heavy price… Can I even do it? _"Can you tell me why?" He asked.

"Because, if you want to go back in time. You need your memories since it will help you know what events you should go back to. Using those memories would be erased after you go back to a specific event you remember." _M _explained.

'Oh…" Makoto said with sadness. _If I go back in time and return to specific events, my memories would be erased? Does it mean that my memories of Kotonoha and everyone would disappear? As if I never met them in the first place?_

"I know that it's really saddening." _M _said. "But, still are you going to do it?" He asked. "It's a simple yes or no. But, you have to think about it." He added.

Makoto thinks. _If I said yes, I will go back in time. But, my memories would disappear during the whole process. And if I said no, I'd regret that I came back to life and deeply regret that I didn't do anything. Not to mention that Sekai killed me and… she died right after my death. Shouldn't I be happy that she died? Why am I regretting it? Damn… this is really hard…_

_M_ decides not to disturb Makoto since he knew that this would give him a lot of pressure. He places his hand over Makoto's shoulder. "Think back for a while. Think of a reason why you should go back. One of those possible reasons is that you don't want someone to die." He said.

As Makoto hears _M_'s advice, he thinks of his real reason. _Hmm… My real reason…_ A vision suddenly flashed in his eyes.

* * *

"_Makoto!" A girl waved her hand to him._

"_S-Sekai?" _

* * *

The vision disappears. Makoto was somehow shocked of the vision. _Why did Sekai appear in that vision? Shouldn't it be Kotonoha? Hmm… What is my real reason? _

"I think it's time you answer." _M_ said. "Once you said your answer, there's no turning back." He added.

Makoto, who is not yet done with his thinking, thinks for the last time. _Preventing everything terrible that happened. I think that's my reason. It probably is._

"What's your answer?" _M _said.

Finally done with his thinking, Makoto says what is on his mind, his decisive decision. "Yes. I want to go back in time. Because, I want to prevent everything terrible that would happen." He said. _Including her death…_

_M_ clapped his hands. "That's a well-made decision." He gives a knife to Makoto. "Here. Take this."

Makoto takes the knife. "Why did you gived me a knife!? Do you want me to kill someone as I go back!?" He asked angrily.

"No." _M_ replied. "It's because you need it to defend yourself." He said.

"To defend myself? What should I defend anyway?" Makoto asked.

"You need to defend yourself because you know that as you go back in time, dangers would likely to happen. Stabbing, shooting someone and pushing someone to fall from a high place or get hit by something are some of those dangers that you are likely to face." _M_ explained.

"Oh…" Makoto said. _So I should be careful._

"Before you go, is there anything else you need to do?" M asked.

"I think there is." Makoto replied. _I need to know what has happened to Sekai and the crying voice I heard earlier._ "I'll be gone for a while. Please prepare the things you have to do to make me go back in time." He said and leaves.

* * *

**End Notes: Please remember that Makoto will go back to all episodes of the anime and chapters of the manga in the future chapters. If some of you would give me reviews, feel free to say the episode,part of it or manga chapter that you hated or not that you would want Makoto to correct. **


	2. A Mother's Love

**A Mother's Love**

* * *

Makoto heads back to the alley where he had heard a crying voice. And he has decided to search the place once more.

"Hmm… There has to be here something." He said and stumbles upon two cardboard boxes that is covering something. "I wonder what is being covered there." He asked as he pulled the two cardboard boxes. "What the!?" He is shocked on discovering on the thing he found.

The cold winds stopped as Makoto's eyes gazed upon a small little thing, a baby.

Makoto gently picks up the baby. "A baby…" He said softly. _Why is a baby here? Shouldn't be babies are to be with their own mothers? Yet, something about this baby makes me feel depressed._

Makoto's eyes blinked for a while and he sees a strange and different scenery. He was still holding the baby in his arms.

* * *

A girl kneels down and gently places something in the ground.

Makoto, who is actually wondering about it, decides not to approach the girl. Who is she anyway?

"I… hope that… you'll be able to forgive me… Kota…" The girl said and weeps. "I… don't want you… to die along with me…"

Makoto suddenly felt depressed in seeing this sad sight. _Oh… Somehow, I feel guilty… _

The tears of the girl dripped to the baby's face. "I… won't be able… to see you grow up…" She stood. "Even though… I know that we won't survive… much longer…" She quickly leaves. "But, please! Please live for a little longer!"

The baby on the ground cries loud and made the girl stop for a while. But, the girl leaves with tears slowly falling to the ground as if they were pure white snow.

* * *

Makoto blinked once more and he returned to the alley where he was standing and holding the baby in his arms.

"So… this baby's name is Kota…" Makoto said as he placed his right pinky finger to the baby's delicate face. _It's so soothing to hear. I guess that_ _this baby is a boy. _He looks upward to the sky._ I guess that, I'll be taking care of him for a while. My reason for this is that I can't let this baby die. I want to find his mother and return him to her._ He leaves the alley and goes to a hospital. "I can somehow call it as a mother's love. I guess that his mother wanted to protect his existence. Even it means… she has to sacrifice her own life…" He said as he left.

* * *

_Right, I heard that Sekai's body was discovered in the school roof. Her mother, I think. Is lamenting on the death of her only daughter and decided to stay at the hospital where her daughter's body is placed until she has to be buried. Still, it's a possibility. I need to make sure._

Makoto arrives at the hospital. The door was wide open and he entered.

The inside of the hospital has only few people. Makoto goes to the reception desk. "Nurse, May I ask where the room of a girl who is named Sekai Saionji? The girl who was discovered dead a few days earlier."

"Sir, the room is located on the third floor. Please go to room 302." The nurse replied.

Makoto bowed. "Arigato." He immediately goes to the designated floor.

* * *

As Makoto heads to the third floor, a thought appeared in his mind. _Her mother, I'm sure that she'll despise me a lot. Because… I'm the reason of her death. Will she be able to forgive me?_

Makoto arrives at the third floor and he noticed a woman standing near a door. _Is she Sekai's mother? _He approaches the woman.

"May I ask something?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, what is it?" The woman turns around to Makoto.

Makoto's eyes widened sseing that the person he asked was somehow similar to Sekai. "Are you Sekai's mother?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm her mother." The woman replied.

Feeling the emotions of guilt, Makoto gently placed the baby who is named Kota in a soft chair and immediately kneels and bows to Sekai's mother. "Please! I hope that you'd be able to find it in your heart to forgive me!" He shouted.

"Why?" Sekai's mother asked.

"I was the reason of her death!" Makoto shouted. "I was the one who should die! Not your daughter!" He added.

Sekai's mother placed her right hand over Makoto's shoulder. "Don't worry, Makoto. I've already knew this from the beginning." She said.

Hearing that Sekai's mother called him by his name, Makoto was trying to hold back his hatred of himself. And he eventually looks to her. "How… do you know my name?" He asked.

"My daughter once mentioned you to me." Sekai's mother said.

"S-Sekai, she once mentioned my name?" Makoto curiously asked.

Sekai's mother smiled. "Yes, she did. And she was happy that she said your name." She said.

Makoto stood. "Can you take care of Kota for me for a while?" He asked.

Sekai's mother nodded. "Yes." She replied. "What will you do?" She asked.

Makoto opens the doors. "I'll be the one who'll perform her burial." He said and enters the room.

* * *

Makoto walks to a bed. "It's here." He removes a white blanket. "Sekai…" He said. _I should do this quick. And I better make sure of everything. This is the last thing I'll do before I go back._ He carried Sekai's body and exits the room.

* * *

Sekai's mother waited outside the room and noticed Makoto is carrying the body of her late daughter.

Makoto noticed Sekai's mother. "Please, follow me." He said.

A few hours later…

Makoto and Sekai's mother heads to a place, to a specific place where he was once alone with Sekai.

But as they walked to the place, Makoto decides to think along the way. _Just a few steps more._

A vision flashes in his eyes. Makoto was standing near a riverbank carrying Sekai's body.

* * *

"_Father!" A young boy rushed to a man._

"_What is it, my son?" The man asked._

_The young boy shows a piece of paper. "Look! Father, I got an A plus on our test!" He said._

_The man smiles and placed his hand over the boy's head. "That's good! Keep it up!" He said._

"_Yeah! I will Father!" The boy shouted._

_A woman approaches the two. "Hey." She said. _

_Makoto was surprised. "S-Sekai?"_

"_Oh, it's already finished?" The man asked. "Well then." He stood. "Let's go." He grabs Sekai's hand and leaves._

* * *

The vision disappears and leaves Makoto wondering. _Is it possible that I went into Sekai's dream? And who was the other two? The man somehow looks like me. But, it's impossible. I never even wanted to be with Sekai. I want to be with Kotonoha. Yet, why am I doing this?_

They arrived at the place. It was surrounded by trees, making it suitable for a burial place. Makoto placed Sekai's body near a tree and he begins to dig on the ground.

Sekai's mother, who was carrying Kota, decided to look at her late daughter one more time before she has to be buried.

And a matter of minutes, Makoto is finally done digging and carries Sekai's body, that was to be placed in the ground which Makoto dug.

Makoto starts to bury Sekai. He gently returns the soil he dug that covers Sekai. But, before he completely buries her, he takes her ribbon that was attached to her chest.

A few hours later…


	3. I'm off to the Past!

******Junichiro's Notes: Long explanations are now in italicized letters.**

* * *

**I'm off to the Past!**

* * *

Makoto and Sekai's mother are standing in front of Sekai's grave. Makoto had just finished placing a long piece of wood atop her grave.

The words written on the wood was…

_Here lies Saionji Sekai. We will never forget you…_

Makoto kneels down near her grave. "Sekai… I'll make sure that this never happened… I swear I will." He unbuttoned his coat and loosens and removes his necktie. _I guess that I'll leave this for a while. _He makes something out of his necktie and Sekai's ribbon. _This will do._ He made a combination of the necktie and ribbon and placed it near her grave.

* * *

Makoto stood from his position and turns his attention to leaves that had been swaying with wind. "Come out now, _M_. I know you're there." He said.

_M _steps out from the leaves. "I see that you have already noticed me." He said.

Makoto focuses on his only question. "Tell me now. Since when did I had powers to go back in time and see the visions, dreams and wishes of other people?" He asked.

"One at a time, kid." _M_ said. "I'll explain it to you in words that you can understand clearly." He added.

Makoto listens to _M _explanation.

"You've already performed it. I'll be adding some details on your powers." _M_ said.

* * *

_You can go back in time if you focus on the memory you used. In the visions and dreams you saw, you can actually enter them. If, you're with the person you're using it. But, remember, you have to be careful in using it. People might notice you doing it. You have to actually chant a few words. In your first tries, it is possible that you can chant those words with your mind._

"I see." Makoto said.

_Remember these words, the words you unconsciously chanted. "I shall now enter your dreams!" _

"I shall now enter your dreams…" Makoto said. _I'll try to remember it._

_Before you go back, remember that you can rewind the flow of time. But, it is limited. You can only use it up to three times. So use it wisely. Just say the words. "Rewind time!" And you'll automatically rewind the flow of time._

"_Rewind time…" I better use it wisely. It is for only three times and no more._

* * *

"And, take these along with you." _M_ gives a pair of leather gauntlets and a pair of leather shinguards.

Makoto takes the items and equipped them. _I think these will benefit the chance of my survival. I could use these to block Kotonoha's and Sekai's weapons. But when will these last?_

Sekai's mother hands over Kota to Makoto. "Here. It's your child, right?" She asked.

Makoto takes Kota from Sekai's mother. "He's not my child. I just wanted to return him to his mother." He said.

"I see." Sekai's mother said.

_M_ speaks bluntly. "It is time that you should go now."

Makoto nodded. "I know." He focuses his mind on one thing. _Focus. Focus. Focus on the day before everything started._

A huge portal appears behind Makoto.

"Sekai's mother, can I have your daughter's knife? I know that you have it with you." Makoto said.

Sekai's mother gives him the knife. "Here." She said. "If you're going to ask my name, its Youko." She added.

Makoto accepts the knife and bowed. "Arigato." He takes a few steps backward near the time portal. "Saionji Youko, I promise that your daughter, Saionji Sekai, will never meet a tragic end."

Makoto jumps backward. "I'm off to the past!" He enters the potal and it quickly closed.

"Can he do it?" Youko asked to herself.

"Do not worry; I am certain he will succeed." _M_ replied.

The entrance of Makoto to the portal has signaled his journey back in time.

* * *

**End Notes: Sekai's mother was only mentioned throughout the animation and only made her appearance in the Valentine's OVA. I've decided to make her name appear in the chapters since she is the second person that Makoto would talk to.**


	4. A Day of Preparation

**Junichiro's Notes: Italicized bold letters during flashbacks are thoughts. They are also for some important and striking words in some sentences. Also, there are some italicized words in the story. This is the last time I'll be informing you in the lettering. The rest of my reminders would be revealed in the future.**

* * *

**A Day of Preparation**

* * *

Makoto travels through the time portal. Along with him is Kota, the baby he decided to take care for a while, a pair of knives his pocket and a pair of leather gaunlets and leather shinguards he had equipped.

Now, he patiently waits to arrive in the past.

"I still don't know why I brought this baby along with me." Makoto said. "Heh, if I carry this baby all the time. Almost every people that I pass by would obviously mistake that I made a girl pregnant." He bluffed.

The portal Makoto had entered was pure white. Everything was clear for him. He didn't pay much attention on what he is stepping on. "Am I floating?" He asked.

Nothing can be heard except for Makoto's voice. His voice was echoing throughout the way. "Right, while I'm here. I should probably plan the things that I should do first." He said.

_Hmm… Perhaps preparing the thing I need for protection? Having a pair of leather gauntlets and shinguards won't guarantee my safety. Since, I would likely get hurt and most of the pain is in my body. I should make some kind of armor that would lessen the pain I would receive. But, how am I supposed to make one? I'm not even in the medeival period!_

_The thinking of the armor can come in later. I should be careful in thinking of the choices I would make in my progress in repeating all of them. But, having to lose my memories is kind of a bit too hard for me. I should take notes before and after I proceed to a specific event. I think I'll buy a notebook for it. So I can take some notes, and probably those notes would help me remember what I've forgotten. Still, I don't know if it would help…_

The time travelling process is speeding up. Makoto notices it and stops his thinking for a while. "Oh, is it time already?" He asked and everything became white in his eyes. "Waaahhh!"

* * *

In a room, Makoto finds himself lying in his bed.

"Ugh…" Makoto gets himself out of the bed. _Have I finally arrived back in time? _He opens the closed curtains and finds himself being shined by the sunlight passing through the window. ''I did come back in time." He said.

Slowly, he noticed that something is missing. "Wait a minute. Where's Kota!?" He desperately asked and immediately tries to find the missing baby.

Makoto searches his room and comes up with nothing. "Kuso…" He bites his right thumb. "Perhaps mother knows something about this." He walks to the door.

As Makoto grabs the doorknob, a sudden thought in his mind arise. _I can't just ask my mother where is Kota! If I asked, she'll think that I made a girl pregnant! Grr… I don't know if I should face my mother and suffer the consecquences of a wrong idea! But, I should make up my mind right now! _He opens the door.

* * *

As Makoto opened the door, he noticed that her mother is just sitting on the sofa. "Mother?"

His mother noticed him. "What is it, Makoto?" She said.

"Um…" Makoto scratches his head. "Do you know… about? I…" He said weakly.

"If you're asking about Kota, the baby you brought here." His mother points to the right, "He's over there, sleeping on the crib you made last night" She said. "And by the way, do you still remember that you have vowed to find his mother?" She asked.

Makoto, who is actually wondering on what his mother said to him, his raised an eyebrow for an excuse to his obliviousness that he had just noticed. "I… brought a baby here?" He asked. "I made a crib for him and… I vowed to find his mother?" He added. _I remember that M said that I would forget every event I pass through. But, wait a minute. I never brought a baby home before the day I saw Kotonoha. Is this some sort of mix-up? Somehow, I feel that somehow there had some arrangement of the memories of my mother and perhaps… everyone… _He walks toward the crib that he didn't knew that he was the one who made it.

* * *

_A door opens. "Mom!" A young teenager comes in with a baby in his arms._

"_What are you doing with a baby, Makoto!?" His mother asked with shock of seeing her son carrying a baby. "Don't tell me that you…" She added._

"_Mom, please carry Kota while I'm making a crib for him! I'll explain everything later!"_ _Makoto quickly hands over Kota to his mother and he immediately exits out of the house._

_His mother strangely accepts the baby and carries it in her arms. "Wait, Makoto!" She shouted as she also exits the house to follow her son._

_As Makoto goes the downstairs, a thought entered his mind.__** Am I ready to take care of a baby? I feel that I'm not ready for this kind of task. But, heh, I can learn how to, right? This is going to be a long journey of correcting my mistakes. I better make sure I don't repeat all of them again! **_

_A few minutes passed… Makoto arrived at the gate of the apartment. With cool gust of wind hitting his face, he opens the gate and exits the apartment. __**I guess there's no turning back once I've made my decision. **__He immediately goes to a vacant lot at the back of the apartment._

* * *

Makoto is standing near the crib and looks at Kota, who is sleeping. "This baby is such a pleasant sight." He said and gently places his left pinky finger near Kota's face. "I somehow feel relieved. As if, a heavy weight in my heart was slowly lifted. I feel happy saying that." He said.

Makoto's finger is gently placed on Kota's face. Kota smiled and hugs his finger as if it was like a soft pillow.

* * *

_Makoto started to build a crib for the baby. He starts by placing four small-sized wooden poles below a flat and wide piece of wood. He places some nails and hammers them. "Slowly, I better make sure I don't hammer any of my fingers. If I did, it's really gonna hurt until tomorrow!" He said and continues on his work._

_Makoto's mother, who is carrying Kota, the baby her son brought, stands near a tree and looks at her child. __**He seems to be determined in doing that crib. But, why does he have a baby with him? Did he just lose to a gamble or something?**_

_As Makoto builds the crib, he slightly felt a tingling sense that hits his mind. __**Is my mother thinking of some wrong idea? I think it's obvious. Heh, but I can't blame my own mother for getting the wrong idea. **__He continues on working on the crib._

_A few hours passed and Makoto is finally done on the crib._

_Makoto stood and sighed with relief. "Whew, I'm finally done." He said. "But, the only problem is…" He said weakly. "I gonna carry this all the way back to my home!" He shouted in the air._

_His mother slowly approaches him. "Makoto, you have some explaining to do." She said. _

_**I guess it's time. **__Makoto looks to his mother. He had just finally overcome his feeling of being scared on what his mother might react._

"_Why do you have a baby with you?" His mother asked. "Did you just have the "__**I**__"__word with a girl?" She added. _

_Makoto laughs in jest, meaning his mother was wrong. "No, mother, I didn't have the "__**I**__" word with a girl. Besides, I'm way too young for those kinds of things." He said. __**Makoto, you are one dead man…**_

_His mother raised an eyebrow. "Then how did you obtain that baby?" She asked. "Perhaps you have been wandering around in some alley you have passed by? And you might have just unconsciously picked this baby there." She added. _

_Makoto's eyes widened because of what his mother said. __**Right… I did pick him up in an alley. But, I did have a reason for taking him. **__He gazes up to the sky. "I did, mother." He said. "I took him because of what I saw." He added_

"_What did you saw?" His mother asked._

"_I saw how he was left by his mother…" Makoto said weakly. "I can still remember those words his mother said. I can't seem to get it out of my mind." He added._

"_Those words that was said by his mother… What were those, Makoto?" His mother asked._

"_I won't be able to see you grow up..." Makoto said and strangely shed tears. __**Why am I crying? I feel that… I had a hand in this…**_

_His mother gazes up to the sky. "Oh… those were the words his mother said…" She said. "There is more right, Makoto?" She asked._

_Makoto nodded. "Yes." __**I was somehow able to understand what her mother was trying to say. I never knew that I had it in me. Never in my very life that I had this kind of ability, along of being able to travel back in time and rewind a mistake. **__Makoto carries the crib. "Mom, I'll carry this all the way to our room." He said and then makes his way to the said place._

_Out of words to say, his mother follows him from behind. _

_Kota was still sleeping. He is not aware of the events that are currently happening._

* * *

Makoto notices that Kota's eyes are slowly opening. It is going to be the first time that this baby would be able to see the world with his very eyes.

Kota looks at Makoto. He smiles with extreme joy. In return, Makoto smiles back. _His eyes were a mixture of brown and greyish-blue. It's like a sign of happiness that will slowly appear in front of his parents. But, I should remember that I'm not related to him._

* * *

_Makoto arrives in front of the door. "Slowly." He opens the door with his right hand while his left hand is carrying the wooden crib._

_The door opens and Makoto enters the room and places the crib near the table. "There. I better place some soft pillows and blanket." He said and immediately went to his room._

_Makoto's mother is just standing seeing her son place some pillows and blanket._

_After a few hours, Kota is in the crib with Makoto, who is keeping a watchful eye on him. His mother, who had finally decided that she should ask on the things that his son would do, speaks in the back of Makoto._

"_Are you sure that you can take care of that child?" His mother asked._

_Makoto hears his mother's words and he nodded. "Yes, mother. I eventually learn how to." He said. _

"_Taking care of a child is one big responsibility." His mother said. "Are you sure you want to still do it?" She asked._

_Makoto stood from his chair and faces his mother. "I swear on my very life. That I'll raise him, if, I get the oppurtunity to be able to find his mother, I'll return him to her." He said while his right hand is placed near his left part of his chest. __**If I won't be able to get that oppurtunity, I have no choice but to adopt him. Still, it's my last option to do before doing those other things that I have in my mind that I'll say later on.**_

* * *

Makoto looks to his mother. "Mom, can you keep an eye on him?" He asked. "I have some few things to buy before school starts tomorrow." He said while he takes a towel in his room and goes to the bathroom to take a bath.

His mother nodded. "Sure. Just make sure you also buy the item you need in taking care of Kota." She said.

* * *

And a few minutes later. Makoto is walking to town to buy the things he needed and for Kota. "I should buy the things I need first." He said and walks inside of a shop.

Makoto takes a few steps. _I never knew that there was a shop like this in this town. This place is full of everything I only see in those anime shows. This place doesn't look like an otaku shop. This place more looks like a war surplus._ He looks at some knife holsters. "I think I'll be able to use this, since I have two knives in my pockets." He said and looks at the price tag. "The price is ¥50 per each." He added. _It sounds too cheap for a knife holster. Is this even real or not?_

A loud voice is heard. "Are you going to buy it or not?"

Makoto looks to the reception. "Hmm?" He sees a middle-aged man, seems to be in his thirties.

"You've been staring at it for some minutes already." The man said.

"Who are you?" Makoto asked.

"I'm Nakamura Shinji, the current owner of this shop." He said.

"I'm Ito Makoto." Makoto said and bowed. "It's nice to meet you." He said.

"Ito Makoto, so you're buy that or not?" Shinji asked.

"I think I'll buy of two of that knife holster." Makoto said and looks to a belt holster with a small-sized pouch. "How much is that belt holster?" He asked.

"It's only ¥50." Shinji said. "Why do you ask? Are you going to buy it along with two knife holsters?" He asked.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, it's ¥150 in total, right?" He asked. _I don't really know if it's safe to tell him about what I'm gonna do with it. I better wait for the right moment._

Shinji nodded. "You're right." He said. "Why do you even want to but these anyway?" He asked as he gets the things Makoto wanted to buy.

"If I tell you, would you even believe me?" Makoto asked.

Shinji puts the items in a plastic bag. "If your story is convincing, I might be able to help you with it."

Makoto grinned. "Do you believe in time travelling?" He asked.

Shinji nodded. "Yes. I had interest in those when I was your age." He said. "Why?" He asked.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. _I think it's safe to tell him now._ "I… I'm a person from the future." He said weakly.

Makoto's words surprised Shinji. "You're from the future?" He asked. "What timeline do you came from?" He asked as if he's not that much surprised even he was caught off guard in the start.

"I think 3 months from now." Makoto said. "To be exact, I came from September 27, 2007." He added. _I said to him the exact day… I died..._

"Oh…" Shinji said as he gives Makoto the plastic bag. "By the look of your face, something must have happened." He said.

Makoto accepts the plastic bag and was surprised that Shinji noticed the way he acts. "Yeah, something happened." _Telling him that I died on that day, it's kinda hard to say._

"Let me guess…" Shinji said. "You or someone died on that day, right." He said. "You came back in order to prevent that from happening." He guessed.

"How were you… able to know that?" Makoto asked. _Was I moping or something? He was might able to guess it with my eyes. I was currently thinking about Saionji Sekai, the girl who stabbed me and died right after. I guess it was about that. I feel… that… she didn't deserve to die… Why am I saying that? I've been having second thoughts about it before I've decided to go back in time._

"I could tell it by just looking at you." Shinji said. "You look awfully pale while thinking." He added.

"Oh…" Makoto said weakly.

"Hmm…" Shinji said. "I guess there's no need for you to pay those. You can take it for free." He grins.

"For free?" Makoto asked. "Are you sure about that?" He asked again.

Shinji nodded. "Yeah, you can take some of the things you need. Just don't abuse what I've said." He said. _I wonder if he can guess what I was trying to say to him._

Makoto kneels and bowed. "Arigato! I really appreciate your kindness!" He shouted.

With no time to lose, Makoto takes the items he need for his long journey in correcting the past. He remembers that he needs some body armor and he learns that there wasn't some here. Out of options, he asks Shinji about it. "Shinji-san, is there some kind of leather body armor here?" He asked.

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "You want some body armor?" He asked and looks around his store. "Sorry, my shop doesn't have those." He said.

"Can you make one?" Makoto asked.

"Hmm…" Shinji thinks. "My wife, Natsuki, she sews clothing and anything that involves sewing. I think I can ask her to make one for you." He said. "I'll take you to her." He added.

Makoto bowed. "Arigato."

Shinji opens the door behind him. "Well then, follow me." He said and enters the room with Makoto following him from behind.

* * *

As the two walks to a designated room, Makoto is thinking of a way to talk formally to Shinji's wife since it's his first time asking someone to make something for him. _I guess that I should slow, sincere and straight to the point. I better be careful not to use any harsh words._

They arrived in front of a room. Shinji knocks at the door. "Natsuki, are you in there?" He asked.

A voice is heard through the door. "I'm here, Shinji. The door's open, you can come in."

"We have a visitor here, Natsuki. He wants to ask a favor to you." Shinji said.

"Okay then. Let him enter here."

Shinji opens the door and enters with Makoto behind him.

* * *

As they enter the room, Makoto looks at the room full of clothing. "There so many of them." He said. He turns his attention to a woman sitting on the sofa sewing.

"Oh, hello there." The woman said.

Makoto bowed formally. "Kon'nichiwa, I'm Ito Makoto. It's nice to see you." He said.

"I'm Nakamura Natsuki. I'm Shinji's wife." The woman smiled. "What can I do for you?" She said.

Makoto goes straight to the point. "Can you make some leather body armor?" He asked. "I need it for tomorrow." He said.

"I think I can make one." Natsuki said. "But why tomorrow? Do you need it badly or something?" She asked.

Makoto nodded. "Yes. I need it for tomorrow." He said. _I don't want to die again or to see someone die in front of me. I can't stand those things, but how long?_

Natsuki smiled. "Well then." She said and looks to her husband, "Shinji, can you take his measurements so I can start making his armor right now." She said.

Shinji didn't say a word and starts to take Makoto's measurements.

* * *

A few minutes passed.

Makoto bows. "Arigato, I'll be going now." He said as he leaves with the knife holsters and a belt holster strapped in his body being covered by his clothing.

"Make sure you get your armor early in the morning." Shinji said.

Makoto waved his hand. "I will."

* * *

Makoto walks to medical store. _I guess I can by some diapers and baby wipes for Kota here. _He enters the store and buys the items he needs. _I also have tou buy some painkillers, bandages and band-aids. I bet that I'll get wounded many times. I never knew it was so beneficial to be prepared like this. I was too straight-forward back then. I go ahead without thinking. Now, I've realized that._

As he gets the items, he hears an enchanting and soothing tune coming out from the small speaker near him.

Makoto smiled. "It's such a pleasant tune." He said. "Catchy isn't it?" He asked. _I think I'll be able to memorise it in a few minutes or so. Once I'm done, I'll be humming it… throughout this very long journey._

A few minutes later… Makoto heads to the counter while humming the tune he had just heard. "Hmm… h-h-hmm… hmm…" He hummed a part of the tune which seems to be its opening part.

He gives the items to the cashier so it can be totaled.

"It's ¥500, sir." The cashier said.

Makoto gives the exact amount of yen to the cashier and takes the plastic bag which has the items he need.

And then he left…

* * *

Makoto looks at the orange sky. "I think I should wander a bit before going home. There's still time before it gets dark." He said and he heads to a place.

As Makoto walks to the place, he sees a girl wearing a two piece dress standing near a cliff. "Huh?" He said as he hides near a tree. "Who's that girl?" He asked.

With his eyes trying to find a clear view of the girl, Makoto was able to see who that girl is. _S-Sekai? What is she doing here? _With his curiosity running through his veins, he quietly tip-toed to a bush and hides to make sure he wasn't noticed.

Makoto closes his eyes and thinks. _Think… think… _He finds himself floating in his thoughts. "I never saw Saionji before I met Katsura. Hmm… Come to think of it… I seem to remember something similar to this." He said. "I can't remember it clearly though. It seems that I forgot it." He added.

_Still… I want to remember it… I feel… it's the only thing… I've treasured… in my whole life…_

Makoto returns to his current state of hiding and looks at Sekai again. _Why is she even here? She seems to be different from what I've saw from her in the current timeline I reside._

Sekai jumps off the cliff.

"What the!?" Sekai's action shocks Makoto. He quickly chased her. _I don't think I'm going to make it! _Makoto jumps and tries to grab Sekai's hand. But, he didn't reach it in time. Sekai falls into the water.

Makoto looks from below; the water is in color with the sky. "Grr… I don't want to be desperate right now! Guess I have no choice!" He shouted as he placed the plastic bag near a tree. After that, he takes a few steps backward. "It's now or never! There's still time!" He shouted as he dashed and jumped off the cliff.

As Makoto falls from the cliff, he quickly breathes for air before submerging to the water. _I only have one try at this! There's no need for me to use my ability yet! I musn't fail! If I mess up, she will drown! _He made contact with water and makes a huge splash.

Now, Makoto is underwater. _There! _He sees Sekai and rushed to her. _Hurry! _He grabs her back and rises up. _Hurry! Hurry! _Makoto miraculously rises up in the water along with Sekai unconscious. "I should go to shore." He places Sekai in his back and holds her legs with her arms in his shoulders.

In a few minutes, Makoto arrives at shore and places Sekai near a tree. He collapses to the ground and breathes for air. "Huff… Huff…" _What was she thinking!? Is she trying to commit suicide with no reason!? _He stood. "I don't know if leave her here. I would feel guilty if do that." He said. "What should I do?" He asked and sees that his plastic bag is near a tree. "Huh?" He immediately gets it. As he gets the bag, a thought entered his mind. _Didn't I place this near a tree from the cliff? How did it get here? Weird… _He walks to the unconscous Sekai and carries her. _I'm doing a piggyback ride. Typical and too obvious… Well… who cares anyway? _He carries her back to her house.

As Makoto carry Sekai back to her house, an image flashed into his eyes.

* * *

"_Are you sure this is okay?" A young girl asked._

"_Don't worry. I don't mind this at all." A young boy replied sa he carried the young girl._

"_Strange… What is that…? It seems so familiar…"_

* * *

The image disappears. Makoto arrived at Sekai's house. "I better leave her here." He gently place Sekai near the door and he knocked two times and leaves.

* * *

An hour later, Makoto arrives in front of the door and opens it. "I'm home…" He said weakly.

His mother noticed him. "Makoto, why are you wet? Did something happen?" She asked.

"It's a long story." Makoto replied as he goes to his room to get changed.

"Makoto, someone left a letter in your room. Make sure you read it." His mother commanded simply.

"Okay." Makoto replied.

* * *

In his room, Makoto saw the letter along with a small notebook after replacing his clothing.

Makoto takes the notebook and examines it page by page. "This notebook, it's so full of information." He said. "Half of it is blank. I guess it's for some notes." He added and places it in his desk and takes the letter and opens it.

_Dear Makoto,_

_It's me, M. You have probably read this by the time you've prepared your task in correcting your past. I've left a notebook for you. The notebook contains all information about everything you would need to know. It automatically writes information on the people you've met based on your way of communicating to them. You have also noticed that half of the pages are blank, right? It's for you take important notes that you think that is better to remember.  
I'll be giving advices in your progress. Make sure you listen well. I have faith in you._

_M_

"So, he'll be giving me some advices." Makoto said. _Some of them might be about my powers. It's best to listen to him._

Makoto puts his hand on the pants he undressed. "Where is it?" He asked and finds nothing. "Crap! I lost my cellphone!" He shouted. _It must have been when I dived into the water to save Saionji. Kuso… I won't be able to buy a new one until next month. Its best that I don't take the problem to seriously, I might find it lying somewhere. Well, it's a guess anyway. _

* * *

Minutes later… Everything was dark. It has signalled that its night time. Makoto is near the crib taking care of Kota. "I better make sure he's safe and sound." He said and sleeps on the sofa.

_Tomorrow… My task will begin…_

* * *

**End Notes: Nakamura Shinji and Natsuki are OC's of this story. They will be some of the characters that whould aid Makoto in his task.**

**Question #1:**_ Is September 27, 2007 important to Makoto besides being the day of his death?_


	5. Regretful Confession

**Regretful Confession**

* * *

It was 4 A.M. Makoto wakes up to get himself prepared before going to school. "I should probably head to Shinji-san and Natsuki-san's house to get the leather armor I asked." He said and heads to the bathroom to take a bath.

Minutes later...

Makoto goes to his room. He wears his leather gauntlets; leather shinguards, knife holsters and belt holster before wearing his usual school uniform that covers them, making it unnoticable to anyone, even to the people close to him.

Makoto looks at himself on the mirror. "This hairstyle… it's getting too old." He said and fixes his hair. Now he lowered his bangs that are almost covering his eyes but he adjusted it so he can see straight and clearly and removed the three pointy spikes at the back of his head and replaced it with two long bangs at the end few inches apart from each other. "I guess this will do." He said as he looked at the mirror again. "I changed haven't I? I hope that no one would be bothered by it."

He opens his cabinet and remembers something. "Oh, I don't have a necktie here." He said. _Right… I left it on her grave…_

* * *

_A young man makes something out of a necktie and a ribbon. __**This will do.**__ He placed it near a grave. _

_I may not have some artistic sense, but, I learned I can use everything. Never in my life had I known that. I guess that… something inside of me wants to be free…_

* * *

Makoto decided not to wear any necktie and just leaves his coat unbuttoned.

"Mother!" Makoto called.

His mother heard his call. "What is it, Makoto?" She asked. _Since_ _when did he change his hairstyle? Somehow… it is so familiar… At least I'll return this to its normal look after everything is over._

"I've done what I can do for Kota." Makoto said before opening the door. "Keep an eye to him for me." He said and leaves.

His mother walks toward the crib and sees Kota. It seems that Makoto is doing well in raising him, despite it was his first time of taking care of someone not even related to him. "I guess that for Makoto…" She said. "Being a father is natural to him… I guess that he simply inherited that trait from him." She said slowly.

* * *

Makoto runs to the shop. He sees that it's open. With that, he enters and rings the bell he saw near the cashier desk. "Shinji-san! Is the armor done?" He said as he ringed the bell.

The backdoor opens and two people come out and greeted Makoto.

Shinji and Natsuki bowed to him. "Good morning, Makoto." They said. Natsuki was actually carrying Makoto's armor in her back.

Makoto bowed. "Ohayōgozaimasu." He said formally.

Natsuki gives him his armor. "Here, it's done. "She said with a smile.

Makoto accepts the armor. "Arigato." He removes his coat, knife holsters and polo.

* * *

As Makoto undress, Shinji noticed something. "So you have placed some good use to your knife holsters." He said. "I never you had some personal knives." He grinned.

Makoto places his armor. "I only own one knife. The other knife belongs to someone else." He said.

"Who is that person?" Natsuki asked.

"It belongs to someone I've met before." Makoto replied simply. _The truth is… it's the knife the Saionji used to stab me. I really don't know why I asked her mother about it._

Makoto wears his othe stuff in the same order from earlier. "It's a perfect fit." He said. "Will someone be able notice it?" He asked.

"Don't worry." Natsuki said. "I made sure that your armor would protect your body and it's guaranteed that no one will notice it." She added.

"Even to people with sharp eyesight?" Makoto asked.

"Sure is." Shinji replied. "Natsuki made sure that one will notice it. Some will say that your chest would be different. But they're actually touching that armor." He said.

Makoto bows. "Arigato, I'll be sure to use it with ease." He said and leaves.

"Good luck." Shinji and Natsuki said while seeing the determined man leave.

* * *

Makoto hurries to the train that goes to Sakakino Gakuen. "I better hurry so I can start correcting my mistakes that I regret." He said and somehow stops by at an alley. "This is the same place where I found Kota." He said and takes a look one more time.

While searching, Makoto finds a red cellphone. He picks it up. "A cellphone." He said. _I did say that I might find my cellphone somewhere. But this isn't mine. I wonder… who's the owner of this? _He opened the cellphone and sees a picture of a mother with her child as its wallpaper. "…" He closed the cellphone and puts it in his pocket. _I guess that I'll be keeping this for a while._

"I have to hurry." Makoto said and heads to the train station. As he heads to the train station, he opens his notebook and looks at a page. "Hmm…"

* * *

_Saionji Sekai._

_She has medium length dark brown hair and greyish-blue eyes, and is mostly identifiable by her ahoge (piece of hair that sticks up).  
She is in the same class as Makoto Ito and her best friend, Kiyora Setsuna. When first starting high school, she fell in love with Makoto who would later be assigned the seat next to her in class. She is a cheerful girl that deeply cares for her friends and even set aside her own feelings to help Makoto gain the confidence to start dating Kotonoha because she wanted him to be happy._

* * *

Makoto closed the notebook.

* * *

…_Why must she desreve a cruel end…? I… don't know anymore… I don't even know myself anymore! Who am I!? Why I am still troubled with this!? _

* * *

A flashback slowly flashed in the eyes of the man in intense despair.

* * *

_A young girl that was the same in his previous flashback embraced the young boy of the previous flashback. "Please… don't leave me…" She said._

_The young boy tightly embraced the young girl. "I would… But, you know that I can't…" He said._

"_I want to be with you…" The young girl said. "I don't care about anyone would say about the two of us! I… want to… be with you… for the rest of my life…" She slowly started to weep._

_Her words struck the boy's mind and heart. "You… want… to… be with me…?" He asked._

* * *

The flashback disappeared, leaving Makoto to stop in his tracks and tears slowly fell from his eyes. He falls down to the ground and tries to stop crying. "Why am I crying…?" He asked. "I can't stop…" He said and stands up. "I… should go now…" He heads to the train station.

* * *

As this young man walk towards his destination, tears were falling from his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about the flashback he saw. Many who've passed by from him noticed that he's really feeling bad and could go mad.

* * *

_Please… tell me… Is there anyway for me to break free…? I beginning to feel that I'll be trapped in pitch black darkness… Please… someone… save me…_

* * *

Makoto suddenly feels warm, as if someone embraced him from behind.

* * *

_I feel so warm… I feel that… this can pain can be relieved…_

* * *

After being somehow relieved from pain, Makoto arrives at the train station. "I arrived." He said. "I think I was a bit too early." He looks around the place before the train arrives.

"Hm…" Makoto finds a blue hole similar to the hole he created to go back in time. _Strange, something like this won't happen. But, I think I better check it out. _Before he leaps to the hole, he hears a familiar voice.

_You've discovered a part of your power._

"_M_?" Makoto asked. _So this is what he meant about communicating with me. _"What do you need?"

_Simple, to explain about the time holes._

"Well then, explain it to me." Makoto seriously replied. _If this power of mine would be useful, I could prevent that day I hated. I'll make sure that it is erased in history!_

_I'll say this once, so listen well._

_Because of your action to go back in time, time holes started to appear. But, do not worry. Only you have the power to see them. The people surrounding you will not think to know what you are doing. They will also not think where you have gone off. Their memories would be erased once you entered a time hole. Remember that some of those holes could be dangerous and too risky to go. It depends on you if you want to go in. _

_I also have to tell you that you might transport to another world afar form the world you are currently in. It does not hurt to know more about it._

_That is all I can say to you._

"Thank you. I have learned more about this time holes." Makoto said. _Entering a time hole means_ _erasing the memories of everyone surrounding me. Do I even have the guts to do such a thing? And… right… I really don't care of what would happen… I just want to correct everything… I'm just making sure that of those bad memories would go away from me forever…_

_Well then, I shall contact you later._

"Thank you." Makoto said. "I should probably enter the hole now." He enters the hole and is slowly being transported to a specific event.

* * *

Makoto opens his eyes and sees that the train station in crystal clear rain. "A rainy night." He said and sees a girl standing in front of the rails. _Is she crazy!? Does she want to die? _

"If I never existed…" The girl said weakly. "Then… he won't have to suffer…" She closed his eyes and waits for the train to crash her.

"Saoinji-san!" Makoto rushed to save Sekai from getting crashed by the incoming train. _I hope I can make it in time! _He jumps to her and grabs her in the nick of time. "Teh! The train, it's going to arrive here in a few minutes!" He jumped again dragging the girl to the platform and the train passes along with the rails.

Makoto placed Sekai near a wall. "Why does she want to commit suicide?" He asked to himself. "I really don't know why." He said. _I remember that she said that if he never met her, he won't have to suffer. What could it possibly mean?_

Sekai suddenly embraced Makoto and begins to cry.

Makoto couldn't help himself but the place his hand on her back. "Don't cry now…" He said weakly. "Everything's alright." He added and somehow felt relieved.

The whole view begins to turn white and Makoto returns to the current time he was in.

* * *

Makoto finds himself crouching near the train that has arrived. "Huh?" He stood and looks around.

"Hey kid! Do you have any intention of going anywhere?"

Makoto noticed and boards the train. The train slowly heads off to another destination.

* * *

Inside the train, Makoto heads to a specific section of the train. As he arrived their, he sees a familiar person. _Katsura Kotonoha, the girl I like. _He doesn't bother to look at her and looks at the window.

_What was Saionji trying to do? In my view, she was trying to commit suicide by letting herself getting crushed by the train. Why does she want to end her life so much?_

Makoto placed his earphones in his ears and listens to a tune that is setting his mood. "The violin really expressed the song's sorrow." He commented and takes out his notebook to write some details he'll need further more in his journey.

* * *

_It was too early for some things to happen. First, I saw Saoinji-san trying to commit suicide. It was the same from what I saw yesterday. Still… I don't know what the reason behind her attempts of suicide is. I guess I'll have to pay a visit to her household. Perhaps talking to her mother seems to be the option avaialble. I think that will do. The only problem is, will her mother know that I've already met her in my time?_

* * *

Makoto closed his notebook and hears some noises.

"What's a puppy doing here?"

"I thought animals aren't allowed to board this train."

"Calm down, people, I'll call some people for this."

Makoto got curious and head to the section filled with noise. He sees the puppy on the seat. He smiled and walks towards it.

The puppy looks at Makoto with soulful eyes.

Makoto takes the puppy. "Don't worry now. I'll make sure no one hurts you." He said and cheers up the sad puppy. "I'll take care of this. All of you should return on what you are currently doing." He said to the people aboard the train and the thing he said happens.

Makoto raised an eyebrow and heads back to his place with the puppy in his arms.

* * *

With that, a few minutes passed and the train stops to its destination. Makoto steps out with puppy and placed it near a wall. "There now, don't go wandering." He said. "You might get lost. But I think you're familiar with this place. So, I'll let you go on your own way." He stood. "Farewell. Take care of yourself." He said and heads to Sakakino Gakuen.

The puppy, feeling of having nowhere to go, follows Makoto.

* * *

As Makoto head to the school, he noticed that someone was following him . He slowly reached out to one of his knives and decided to only bring it out once he sees the one following him.

Makoto quickly looked behind and sees nothing. "Nothing." He said and looks down.

"Woof!" The puupy from earlier barked to him.

Makoto kneeled and gently patted the puppy. "Are you lost, my little friend?" He asked.

The puppy nodded and looked at Makoto with cries that were about to cry.

Makoto smiled and decided to carry the puppy in his arms. "I guess that you can be an exception. It is the first day of a new semester, I think." He said and heads off to the school.

* * *

Makoto and the puppy arrived in front of the gate of Sakakino Gakuen. He placed the puppy behind the gate. "Wait here; I'll bring you some food to eat later." He said. "Be a good puppy and stay here. Don't worry, I'll be back." He added and heads inside of the school.

Makoto entered the school and performs like what he would do as usual. "I think no one noticed it." He said.

"Noticed what?"

Makoto looks from behind and sees a girl with dark-green hair. "Hmm?" _Kiyora Setsuna, Saionji's best friend. Always the suprising way, huh?_

"You said that no one noticed what you're doing." Setsuna said. "What were you doing?" She asked.

"I'm just only fixing my coat, that's all." Makoto replied.

"You're not even following the proper dress code." Setsuna said. "You're gonna get into big trouble, boy" She added.

Makoto laughs. "Ha ha! I'm not scared even a bit, little woman." He said. "Anyway, I have to go to my classroom." He added. "See ya later, little woman." _I guess that would tick her off. I wonder how she will react. _He leaves.

Setsuna begins to glare daggers from behind Makoto. He grins and heads to his classroom.

* * *

Makoto arrives at his classroom.

_Nothing changed. I did go back in time. I guess no one really cares that everything's here is rewinded. Their memories would be also rewinded._

* * *

Makoto sees his old seat before they had a transfer of seats. He goes to it and takes a sit. "I guess I can relax for a while. I arrived too early and there are only a few people here." He said.

* * *

With that, it somehow begins to rain outside. Makoto raised an eyebrow as he looked at the wet window. "Wait a minute. It didn't rain when I arrived here." He said. "Huh?" He sees a girl entering the classroom. It was Sekai.

Sekai looks at bit down. She heads to her old seat and looks at the window. Makoto couldn't help it but wonder about her. _I guess she know that I saved her from getting crushed by a train. But, does she even remember that it did happen? _

Sekai looks like she's about to cry. She covers herself with her hands and she slamed her face to the desk. Makoto decided to approach her. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

Sekai looks to him. "Nothing." She replied and returns to her silence.

"…" Makoto looks at his notebook to see if there is some added information on what has happened. He flips every page and sees that it's still the same. "I guess it will appear later." He said and return to his place.

On the other hand, Sekai stood from her seat and left the room.

Makoto looks at her wondering what she is going to do. "I should follow her." He said and silently followed her.

As Makoto followed the silent girl, a thought appears in his head.

* * *

_Where is she going? Did this happen in the past where I once belong? Somehow, I feel that there was something like this. I can't remember it, though._

* * *

They arrived at the school roof. Makoto's eyes widened as he remembers a dreadful sight.

* * *

_Makoto arrived at the school roof. He sees the girl. There was a slit on the girl's throat. "What the!?" Makoto noticed that her womb was open. "Gah! It's filled with blood! Someone must have killed her and forcefully opened her womb. By the cut of the womb, she must have been sliced with something sharp." He forced himself to close the girl's womb._

_After closing the womb, Makoto hears a faint voice. "F-for... give... me... Ma... ko... to..."_

_Makoto felt pain that cannot be described. "S-Sekai!" He tries to make Sekai wake up. "Sekai! Please wake up! Damn it! Wake up!" He realizes she's dead._

_Makoto's eyes slowly shed tears. "Damn it!" He shouted it in the air. He kept on shouting and he stopped. "I'm the reason for all this... I'm the reason... that she died." He leaves and goes back to the apartment_

* * *

Makoto shook his head to remove that memory in his mind. "Please… I don't want to remember it again…" He said weakly.

Sekai hears Makoto's voice and looks at the direction from where she heard it.

Makoto hides and Sekai sees nothing and returned on what she was doing. He then sighs. "Whew. I almost blew it." He begins to look at her once more.

Sekai sits down on a wet chair.

Makoto wonders. _Doesn't she know that it's raining? Does she want to get sick? I have to get her out of there. _He quickly enters the rooftop and covers Sekai with his coat.

Sekai suddenly looks at him and wonders why he has some holsters strapped in his body.

Makoto quickly dragged Sekai out of the rooftop.

Makoto takes his coat from Sekai. "Come on. Let's go back now." He said with a smile.

Sekai begins to blush as Makoto grabbed her hand and them both head to their clasroom.

* * *

As the two walked to the classroom, a thought pops in Makoto's mind.

* * *

_Why am I doing this? This isn't like me at all. Perhaps I'm getting to know the real me I never even knew. But you've got to be kidding me._

* * *

They arrived in their classroom. Makoto lets Sekai go to her seat and he worries about his coat. "Man… This is my only coat." He said. "But it's a good thing that it will dry. It isn't that much wet."

Makoto suddenly hears a loud voice. "Oi! Makoto!"

Makoto looks from behind and sees a familiar person. "Oh, it's you Sawanaga." He said. _Sawanaga Taisuke. I've known him for a long time now._

Taisuke raised an eyebrow. "What's up, Makoto?" He asked. "You look like you're not your usual self." He said.

"Oh." Makoto said. "Is it strange to see me like this?" He asked.

"Not that really." Taisuke replied.

"Well then, I'll be heading back to my seat now." Makoto and heads off to his seat.

Taisuke wonders on what Makoto is now. "He's totally different from the Makoto I knew." He said and heads to his seat. _And by the way, nice hairstyle, it totally makes you a pretty boy. _

* * *

A few minutes passed. Almost everyone has sat down in their seats. The events Makoto expected have happened. "I knew it, nothing has some changes." Then he is commanded to sit down on his new seat. He is assigned next to Sekai's seat.

Sekai never even thought of looking one bit at her new seatmate. Makoto wonders why she's been like that earlier. He checks his notebook for some information he somehow obtained.

* * *

_Sawanaga Taisuke_

_A friend of Makoto's who envies his success with the ladies.  
In spite of being somewhat of a lecher, he is relatively good-natured, or at least hasn't had the chance to develope into an abusive molester-player like Makoto does in many scenarios._

* * *

_Kiyora Setsuna_

_(surname is sometimes spelled Kiora, Kiyora or Kyoura by some translators) A student in year one of class three, who, like Kotonoha, is on the student council as a class representative.  
As one of the more inscrutable characters, Setsuna is a keen, focused and habitually tacit girl who tends to have and keep the most level head of her peers when situations go awry.  
She is Sekai's best friend, having grown up with her, and to a considerable degree is overly solicitous of her, to the point of hurting others to ensure that Sekai is happy.  
Setsuna is in the same class as Sekai and Makoto and it is hinted that she has a crush on Makoto. She often overhears their conversations, as much as Kuroda Hikari does on the subway._

* * *

Makoto closes his notebook and placed it on his table which he brings out some books to think that it was for a copying of a lesson. "I guess I have to wait for recess." He said.

* * *

Hours passed and it was recess. Makoto noticed that it wasn't raining aymore and heads to the rooftop.

While walking, an image flashes into Makoto's eyes.

* * *

"_Umm…" The young girl said weakly. "Can I hold your arms for a while?" She asked._

_The young boy raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked._

_The young girl blushed and looks away. "I somehow feel safe when you're with me…" She replied._

_The young boy smiled and grabbed her right hand. "Don't be scared, nothing bad will happen." He said. "I'll make sure you're safe." He added._

* * *

The image disappears and Makoto silently smiled.

Makoto arrives at the rooftop and hates it when he goes there. "Ugh… I never want to even come here." He said. "But, I must follow the events that would happen." He then sits at a chair.

Makoto looks at the sky. "I feel that I never wanted this to happen and there is something familiar from what had happened to Saionji." He said and then looks at the cellphone he obtained earlier. "This cellphone… I feel I know who the owner of this… is…"

Then, Sekai quickly appeared behind Makoto. "Wow Makoto, is that you're girlfriend?" She asked.

Makoto looks at her. "Umm… this is~" _She is still childish as ever… I feel that something like this happened a long time ago… I wonder… If I find that event, I want to know what happened. Why do I feel relieved that she is not stained with blood?_

Sekai smiled. "Well then, I'll help you on getting her love." She said and leaves. "Quickly, follow me!"

Makoto wonders why about this.

* * *

_The picture is a mother carrying her child in her arms. Why did she mistake it for Katsura? I have no choice but to play along with this. If I don't remember the words I've said before, I'll just have to rephrase them._

* * *

Makoto follows her. _Man… I hate going around all of this again… I feel my heart is being torn apart… What is the reason for all of this…? _

* * *

On their way towards a place in school, Makoto noticed a time hole. "Huh?" He wondered. _Why is the color different from the one I saw earlier? _He then hears a voice.

_Seeing a time hole with a different color got you wondering, huh?_

"_M_?" Makoto asked. "Tell me, quick!" He said.

_Okay, I was about to do that._

_I actually forgot that time holes have different colors. Sorry about not telling you earlier._

_The time hole you entered earlier was blue in color. It means that you can enter it with no specific conditions required._

"Oh, so that's why I didn't felt anything when I went through." Makoto said softly so Sekai won't bother listening at him.

_Now, I should tell you that there are two other colors. _

_The first is the color red, it requires you to do something or have an item before you enter. It can be anything. A pen or doing some aerobics might be those requirements. Hey, you never know that those were it._

Makoto raised an eyebrow. 'So, what's next?" He asked. _The color red is somehow familiar with things I somehow hate so much… _

_And the last is the color yellow. It needs you to complete a certain task. It is somehow similar with the red but, this is one is something you have to make the right judgement._

"Why?" Makoto asked.

_Because everything in this would be terrible if you do not decide before the event occur. Think of it as a quick decison event. Remember that you only have seconds to think of what to do. So think what is right. If you made the wrong judgement be careful on using your power to rewind time, you can only use it three times. One use and it is gone forever._

Makoto clenched his fists. "So, I guess I have to be a person with a sense of what is right." He said angrily.

_Now, let us talk about the light and dark nature of the time holes._

_When you feel a light aura from the hole, the events that you would go is those that have information about persons, relationships of certain people, secrets that were never found out, and forgotten memoirs. Think of it as a safe zone and you know that you have been doing that._

"I did?" Makoto asked.

_You did. Those were memories of two young, innocent lovers that were forgotten by time. If you noticed, you're the only one who can go into events like those that had the same people in it._

"So, what's the other one?" Makoto asked.

_The dark ones are the most horrifying. They can leave you hurt physically, emotionally, and spiritually. So, do not expect that you would get out of it not damaged._

_It has only one requirement. The same applies to all of those. You only need to find something that can help you during your time in this world you went back._

"So, I need to find it?" Makoto asked.

_Yes. Now, before I let you start with your work, I have to tell you that if you enter a red or yellow portal without the requirement, you will be bounced off from it. Do not worry, it will not kill you. It will only forcefully push you out of it._

Makoto is speechless.

_Now, go._

The communication has ended and Makoto starts. "Hey, where is Saionji?" He asked.

* * *

Sekai suddenly appears from behind. "Hey, let's go plan this at the roof." She said and quickly dragged Makoto to the school roof.

They arrived at the roof. Makoto looks at the sky and does not pay any attention to what Sekai is saying to him.

* * *

_What is happening to me? I'm beginning to believe that I'm not the real me anymore... But, somehow, I feel that there is something hidden within me... I can feel that it's trying to get out of me... I don't know how long I can take this… It's killing me in a way I don't clearly understand…_

* * *

Sekai raised an eybrow. "Um… Makoto, is there something wrong?" She asked but Makoto doesn't even bother to look at her. Because of that, she pokes Makoto in his cheek. "Hello, Earth to Makoto!" She shouted at his ears.

Makoto still doesn't look at her and gets the cellphone in his pocket. He flips it and dials a certain number. The cellphone beeped twice.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Is this you, mother?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, what do you need at this time, Makoto?" Her mother asked.

"Mother, can you look up for the meaning of _Kota_?" Makoto asked. "There is something I want to know about it." He added.

"Okay." His mother replied. Then the call ended.

Makoto placed the cellphone back at his pocket and decided to look at Sekai. "What?" He asked.

"I'm the one who should be saying that." Sekai replied. "You're not paying attention to our plan." She added.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He wondered. "How long was I'm not paying attention to you?" He asked.

"For about ten minutes!" Sekai replied.

"Oh, that's really short!" Makoto replied. _I need to go to the portal. It's red in color and has a light aura. I need to be bounced off first so I can feel the item that is required to enter. It's a stupid idea but I have to! _ Makoto quickly heads to the place in school where he saw the portal.

Sekai sees Makoto run off and begins to give chase. "Hey, wait!"

* * *

Makoto arrives at the place. "This is it." He runs toward the portal. "Here I go!"

Makoto jumped to the portal and feels a bit electrocuted and bounces off from it. "Ngh!" He tries to stand up after the blow. "I know it now." He said.

* * *

_I have to find something that's related to the event that I would go in there. A thing in this school might do._

* * *

Makoto quickly runs to the school faculty.

Sekai arrived but Makoto already left. "Where is he?" She asked.

Makoto arrives in front of the faculty. He then quickly opened the door and sees a familiar person. "Mother?" He asked.

His mother noticed him and turns her attention to him. "Oh, Makoto." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Makoto asked.

"I helped someone who was supposed to be going here." His mother replied.

"Who?" Makoto asked and sees a person begging to be forgiven by someone.

"Come on, I just arrived five minutes late." The man begged.

"You're an hour late for crying out loud!" The other man replied.

"It was?" The man asked.

The other man facepalmed. "Nevermind, get back to your work!" He shouted and the guy gets the heck out of the faculty.

Makoto wonders. "Mother, who was that guy?" He asked.

"He's just a friend of your father." His mother replied.

"My father?' Makoto asked and slowly surrounded by silence.

* * *

_Come to think of it, it's been years ever since I saw my father… The truth is… I don't know who my father is and what he's like. I don't remember much about him._

* * *

His mother raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Makoto?" She asked.

"Nothing, mother." Makoto quickly replied. _There's nothing to use here. I might as well head back to Saionji so the current time would return. _"See you later, mother." He then leaves.

As Makoto exits the faculty, Sekai quickly glares daggers at him. "What were you doing there?" She asked.

Makoto raised his eyebrows. "I just talked to someone." He replied. "So, what's the first step of the plan for your operation?" He asked. _Tsk! I asked too early! _

"You got a head start on it." Sekai replied. "Let's go!" Then they left.

Makoto got wondering on this and decided to let it slide.

* * *

_I followed along with the plan. It went smoothly. Now, the thing that's going to happen next is a joint exercise with Katsura's class. Hmm… I need to enter that portal. What is the thing I need to even enter? I guess I'll have to find it in this school. But first, I have to pretend I don't know anything although, I hate to do it._

* * *

Makoto predicted everything that would happen. Now, the exercise bgins and he is sitting on the stairs. "Hmm…"

Taisuke appears from behind him. "Oi, Makoto. You're looking at those girls with those lecherous eyes of yours." He said.

Makoto gives a cold look at him. "Shut up, Sawanaga." He said.

Taisuke raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you, Makoto?' He asked. "You seem to be acting different as you would normally do." He added.

Makoto stares at the sky. "Oh, is that so?" He replied. "I guess that I'm beginning to know my real self." He added.

"You're freaking me out, Makoto." Taisuke said. "It's kind of rare to see a person like you. Man… I'm jealous." He added.

"Hmph, really?" Makoto asked.

Taisuke grins. "Heh, if I did, I would have done that already." He replied.

Makoto grins. "I see." He said.

A girl slowly aprroached the two boys. "Hey, hurry up you two. You're gonna get the teacher angry."

"Don't worry, Kuroda." Makoto replied. "It's not like the teacher will come out from behind and shout at us." He added.

Just as what Makoto has said, the teacher appeared from behind. "What did you say, Ito?" He asked.

Makoto and Taisuke jumped out of ther seats. _I stand corrected…_

"Go to your positions you two!" The teacher shouted.

* * *

_Isn't he the person I saw earlier? Guess that he's our gym teacher._

* * *

"Hai!" Makoto, Taisuke and Hikari hurried to their positions so the lesson can begin.

Makoto realizes he needs to hurry up.

* * *

_I need to get out of here. I don't want to waste time! But, how? All of my items are in my locker. How can I possibly get out of here without getting noticed?_

* * *

Taisuke noticed that Makoto is having hard time thinking. "Psst..." He called.

Makoto looks at him. "What?" He asked.

"You want to get out of here right?" Taisuke replied.

"Yeah." Makoto replied. "How did you know that?" He asked.

"Don't worry; I'll quickly end this gym session." Taisuke replied and looks to Hikari. "Oi, Hikari." He called.

Hikari looks at the two. "What?" She asked.

"Hikari, get that bucket over there and give it to me." Taisuke replied. With that, she gets the bucket and gives it to him.

Taisuke grins and Makoto looks at him. 'What is he going to do?" He asked to himself.

Taisuke charges to the teacher. "Eat this!" He quickly splashed the gym teacher with water using the bucket.

The gym teacher is splashed and gets angry at the one who threw the bucket of water. "TAAAIIISSUUKEEE!" He then chases Taisuke who was laughing.

Taisuke makes a run for it. "Catch me if you can!" He shouted.

Hikari then looks to the surprised Makoto. "Run for it!"

Makoto didn't utter a single word and makes a run to the school.

* * *

As Makoto runs to the portal he bumps to a girl that quickly sends both of them down to the floor.

Makoto stood and helps the girl stand up. "Are you alright?" He asked.

The girl was able to stand up with Makoto's help. "I'm alright." She replied. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Ito Makoto." Makoto replied. "You are?" He asked.

"I'm Kitsuregawa Roka." The girl replied. "I should be on my way now." She said and leaves but an item drops from her left hand.

Makoto picks it up. "Hey, wait!" He shouted but Roka was already gone. "What is this?" He asked and also examines it carefully. "A book." He said and a picture dropped from the book. "Hmm?" He picks it up and sees a boy in the picture. "Who's this guy?" He asked. "I guess that I should have this along with me for a while." He quickly ran to the boy's locker room.

* * *

Makoto quickly entered the locker room and wears his school uniform. He opens his notebook.

* * *

_Kitsuregawa Roka_

_A student in year one, class two who is a member of the woman's basketball team. Tender and friendly, she initially comes upon a boy named Ashikaga Yuuki, a student librarian who is barely the same height as her.  
There was an unpopular rumor that she has developed strong feeling for Ashikaga. Although, there were no proof that it was._

* * *

_Kuroda Hikari_

_A student in year one, class three, recognizable by her signature squid rings hairstyle. Her family owns a confectionery store and café, famous for its lemon custard pie. Hikari is good friends with Sekai and has an unreciprocated crush on Sawanaga Taisuke._

* * *

Makoto closed his notebook and puts it in his pocket. He then begins to think on what he has read.

* * *

_Kuroda has an admiration to Sawanaga? I didn't see that one coming. Hmm… Come to think of it… I noticed that she was trying to make him notice her when she manages to grab the opportunity._

_And… this Kitsuregawa girl as has feelings for a guy named Yuuki. I guess I have to know more about it later. In the meantime, I have to go on with Saionji's plan. I hate it so much. I couldn't bear it but to pretend that I don't know __anything._

* * *

Makoto heads to the roof.

Makoto arrives near the door. "Right, this is where everything I hated begins." He said and begins to feel scared. His legs begin to tremble. "Heh, my legs won't even move." He pulls his legs so he can enter the roof.

Makoto sees Sekai along with Kotonoha who is sitting on a bench. "Hey, Saionji." He called and Sekai looks at him.

"Oh, Makoto." Sekai said. "You're late." She added.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. _Wait. Gym class is over. Nice, Sawanaga. You're one heck of an idiot. I don't even know what Kuroda liked from you. I don't even want to know. _"Nevermind that. I want to talk to Katsura now." He said.

"Okay." Sekai replied and steps away and Makoto walks towards Kotonoha.

Makoto bowed. "Sorry that I'm late." He said.

"It's okay." Kotonoha replied.

Sekai begins to introduce her. "This is-" She said but Makoto quickly spoke ahead of her.

Makoto grins. "You're Katsura Kotonoha, right?" He asked seriously.

Kotonaha nodded. "Yes." She replied. "How did you know my name?" She asked.

Makoto grins again. "I have a job that lets me know about a person." He replied. "It's classified. I'm sorry that I can't tell you about it."

Sekai wonders on what Makoto said. In a quickj moment, Makoto looks at her. "I'm not a detective, Saionji." He said. "You can stop thinking hard now." He added.

Sekai stopped thinking and Kotonoha looks at him. "Can I ask your name?" She asked.

Makoto bowed formally. "My name is Ito Makoto." He replied. "It is nice to meet you." He added.

Kotonoha smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Makoto-kun." She said.

"Can you stop calling me formally?" Makoto asked. "I really don't like those. Just call me Makoto." He added. "But, still, it depends on you on how you want it. I don't have the right to meddle in your decision."

"Okay…" Kotonoha replied.

* * *

_After that talk, since then, I began to hangout with her more. Everyday, we would board the train together. Although, the pup that I picked up yesterday couldn't stop following me. Because of that, I had no choice but to bring him along with me. I even decided to name him Kaze. The pup was like the wind._

_Also, I know now what the name Kota means._

_It means…_

_Happiness…_

* * *

_Before Makoto left, he looked at Kota, who was sleeping all day, with a warm smile._

"_So, __**Kota**__ means happiness." Makoto said. "So that's why I strangely feel happy." He added and carried Kota in his arms. "He really is a happy sight." With that, Kota smiled. "He seems to be able to hear now." _

_Then Makoto gently placed him on his crib. After that, Makoto leaves._

Makoto is standing near Kotonoha. He's carrying Kaze in his arms.

_Why do I feel that I'm regretting that I confessed to Katsura? This isn't like me at all. Right, Sawanaga did say I'm not my usual self._

* * *

_Everything was going the way it was. Until, that last part happened._

* * *

Makoto sits down on a bench. "I heard that there would be no one being a lookout in school." He said. "I guess I'll have to go there now." Before he could stand up from his seat, Sekai walks towards him.

"Makoto." Sekai said.

Makoto quickly looks at her. "What is it?" He asked. "I'm kinda in a hurry right now." He added.

"Mind if I could talk to you for a while?" Sekai replied and sits near Makoto.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. _I know this part. This is where she'll ask me for anything in return for helping me win Katsura. I should probably stop her. This would get worse if I don't do anything!_

Sekai looks at the sun slowly rising down. "You were different when you talked to Katsura-san." She said. "Were you always like this?" She asked. "I never saw you talk to someone so calm." She added. "It strangely reminds me of someone."

"What makes you say that, Saionji?" Makoto asked.

"You were serious all the time." Sekai replied. "I… I don't know if I should…" She said weakly.

"What?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know what I should even ask you." Sekai replied.

Makoto wonders about this.

* * *

_It isn't like her at all. Is she being troubled by something? Come to think of it, I did stop her from committing suicide two times. Did she realize that it was me who saved her? I hope not…_

* * *

Sekai embraced herself. She somehow feels so cold. "Makoto… I…"

"Wha-" Before Makoto could speak clearly, Sekai kissed him on his left cheek. _What the?! _

Sekai stopped and then runs off.

"Wait!" Makoto shouted but Sekai was already gone. He touched his left cheek. "She kissed me…"

* * *

_This is different. She was to kiss me in my lips. Why my cheek? Why didn't I react?_

* * *

A train arrives and Kotonoha exits and sees Makoto. "What are you staring at, Makoto-kun?" She asked.

Makoto didn't respond.

"Makoto-kun?" Kotonoha woders on what happened to him.

Makoto stood from his seat and runs off. _Sorry, Katsura. I need to do something first._

"Wait, Makoto-kun!" Kotonoha shouted and Makoto didn't bother to look at her and then he is gone. "What is wrong with him?" She asked to herself.

* * *

Makoto arrived at the school. "It's already dark." He said. "I could still feel the time hole's prescence." He climbs up the gate and hurry to the location of the time hole.

Makoto is standing near the time hole. "I have this notebook that Kitsuregawa. Perhaps this is what I need." He said. "Here goes nothing." He then enters the time hole.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sekai sees Makoto jumping in the room. "What is he doing here?" She asked.

Makoto successfully entered the time hole and he dissappeared.

Sekai looks around the hallway. "What am I doing here?" She asked and leaves.

As Makoto travel through the time hole, he begins to feel uneasy. "Right, I feel that I'm regretting it. Beacause of the confession I made, everything became horrible." He said. "I became hungry for sex." He added. "If I never confessed, then my life would be still normal."

* * *

_So it is the confession… I regret so much… I'm so ashamed… that I only realized it… after I was killed by her._

* * *

**End Notes: That's it for this chapter. Please note that this was a mixture of episode 1 and manga chapter 1. Also, the character, Roka Kitsuregawa is an original character of Cross Days. Please bear with it. The reason would be in the next chapter. You will know why. Umm… I'm not that really good with hair descriptions on what you have read on the first parts. If you think it's inappropriate, I'll be glad to rewrite this.**

**Question #1: **_Is September 27, 2007 important to Makoto besides being the day of his death?_

_Yeah, I know that not many know about it. So, I'll say it._

**It was the airing of the last episode of School Days, although, it wasn't supposed to be at that day. Search it on the internet, you'll know what I'm talking about.**


	6. Crossroads

**Crossroads**

* * *

Makoto travels the through the time hole. "So this is the first." He said and takes out the notebook he got from Roka. "This notebook has been glowing ever since I got near the time hole." He wondered. "It was a good thing that I left Kaze with Kota." He then sighed with relief and remembers something.

* * *

_Makoto enters his house along with Kaze. "I'm home." He said and sees Kota being able to sit for a few seconds. _

* * *

Now, Makoto looks forward. "Here it comes!" He covered his eyes with his arms crossed and everything became white.

Makoto removes his arms from his eyes and looks around. "Why am I in the school library" He asked to himself. He then noticed a guy with glasses looking at the other side of a bookshelf.

The guy with glasses looks at a girl with pure determination.

Makoto walks towards him and looks at what he was looking. _Katsura? Oh, right… She has a hobby of reading books. I almost totally forgot that._

The guy noticed Makoto from his behind and moves away. "Hey, who are you?" He asked.

Makoto quickly takes the guy behind a bookshielf. "Sshh! You almost blew your cover." He said. "If you're going to stalk someone, you should at least look at your surroundings." _This guy's obvious! I think I have to facepalm!_

"Sorry about that." The guy said. "And by the way, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Ito Makoto." Makoto replied. "You are?" He asked.

"I'm Ashikaga Yuuki." He replied. "It's nice to meet you." He added.

_Ashikaga Yuuki, huh? Come to think of it, it was mentioned in my notes that Kitsuregawa girl has feelings for him._ "Okay." Makoto said. "Why are you looking at Katsura?" He asked.

"At her?" Yuuki asked. "Umm…"

Makoto placed his hand on Yuuki's right shoulder. "If you have a crush on her, someone already beat you in confessing to her." He said. "Forgive me if I have to say it to you, there's no other way around it." He added. "It can't be avoided."

"Oh…" Yuuki said weakly. "But who was that person?" He asked.

"I think it's not best to say it to you." Makoto replied. "You would have a difference in yourself it I would say it." He added. _I can't tell him that I was that person. _

"I see…" Yuuki said weakly. "I'm hopeless at these kinds of things, aren't I?" He asked.

"You don't have to give up." Makoto replied. "Heh, you might learn she's not the one for you." He added.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" He asked.

Makoto grins. "Only time has the right to say about your fate." He replied. _Being a time traveller makes me speak anything related to time. Why M did__never said about this? It is somehow weird._

Yuuki nodded. "But what can I do about it?" He asked.

Makoto looks at the door that leads outside the library. "I guess we'll have to find out." He replied. "But frist, let's get out of this place. Talking here isn't a good idea." Then Makoto heads outside.

"Right." Yuuki then follows Makoto.

Makoto and Yuuki walked towards a distant place.

* * *

_Since it wii take some of our time, I guess I'll have to check the notebook for anything new._

* * *

Makoto takes out his notebook and flips at some pages.

* * *

_Cross Days_

_Cross Days follows Yuuki Ashikaga, a bespectacled young lad whose withdrawn school life goes awry when his affection for two girls begins to affect his relationships with his friends and peers. The story remains the same with focus being around the school. It is considered a parallel story to School Days._

* * *

Makoto gives a piercing gaze in front of him. _So I traveled to another story. I guess I can consider this an alternate timeline. But what I should do here? I did not made any mistakes here. I'm sure of that fact. If I learned the thing I should do here, I'll have to make sure I'll be able to do it. _With that he reads another.

* * *

_Ashikaga Yuuki_

_Reserved and slightly bashful,_ _a student librarian in year one, class one, his life at school becomes tangled and confusing when he inquires about, and attempts to resolve, a supposed affair between Kitsuregawa Roka and Ito Makoto, boyfriend of Katsura Kotonoha.  
Although confident and bright, due to his short height and bespectacled nature, he suffers from an inferiority complex and is easily manipulated, especially by his older sister Ashikaga Chie._

* * *

Makoto closed his notebook and puts it in his pocket slowly gave another piercing gaze. _So he can be easily manipulated. I can't believe that boy's life would be completely destroyed and fade as time move on. I have to stop the event that decides his fate! _

As they walk aimlessly, Yuuki bumps to someone and they both fell to the ground.

"Aah!"

"Oof!"

Makoto just noticed it and helps Yuuki regain his footing. After helping him, he remains silent.

Yuuki helps the girl stand up. "Are you alright?" He asked.

The girl's face begins to turn red. "Um… Yeah…" She replied.

Makoto looks at the two again. "You're Kitsuregawa Roka, right?" He asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes." She replied and realized something. "Wait, how did you…" She said but Makoto cuts her off.

"I have a job that lets me know the people I would meet." Makoto said. "That's all I can say to you." He added. "The rest is classified information." _I don't want anyone to know that I'm a time traveller. Besides, if I told them, it could cause a distortion in time. Somehow, I knew that I was going to say that. _

"Oh." Roka said. "I should leave now. I'm in a hurry." She then leaves.

Makoto and Yuuki see her off. Yuuki realized that he hasn't introduced himself to her.

Before Yuuki could say anything, Makoto placed his hand over his shoulder from behind. "The introduction can happen later. All that we should focus now is how would you find the one that you've been looking for." He said. "Time is gold and we cannot waste an important second of it." He added.

"You're right." Yuuki said. Then they both left.

* * *

A few minutes later… The two are planning their move at the school roof. Yuuki doesn't know that Makoto hated that location.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Yuuki asked.

Makoto gazed at the sky. "It's up to you." He replied. "Time will lend you a hand on your decision." He added.

* * *

_Before that, I have to know the reason why am I here. It's strange that I entered a timeline that I had no influence whatsoever. Not that I had done something foolishly. Besides, I only have this picture of Ashikaga that I obtained from Kitsuregawa. Wait a minute, I think I know now!_

* * *

Makoto gives the notebook he got earlier. "Here take this." He said.

Yuuki accepts the notebook. "Isn't this yours?" He asked.

Makoto grinned. "It's not mine." He replied. "You can see vaguely that there has the initials _K. R._" He added.

Yuuki also noticed it. "Hey, you're right." He said. "Since when did a person like you can do things like that?" He asked.

Makoto gazed at the sky again. "Never underestimate my abilities." He replied. _Looking at the sky really reminds me of someone. Then again, I'm being reminded of her death. Why can't I banish it away from my mind?_

Yuuki stares at Makoto and he noticed it after looking at the sky and raised an eyebrow. "What are you staring at?" He asked. "Stop that or I'll mistake you as a gay!" He shouted.

Yuuki shook his head. "Sorry." He replied.

"Go now!" Makoto shouted. "There's still time! Don't waste every oppurtunity in those!" He added.

Yuuki quickly hurried to exit the area. Makoto also hurried to find Roka.

Makoto looks around the whole school building and ends up with no results. "Tsk! Where is she?!" He asked.

* * *

_I need to make sure about that fact. Entering her dreams is the only choice I have._

* * *

Makoto sees Roka going upstairs. "There she is!" He then rushed towards her and begins to chant. "I shall now enter… YOU'RE DREAMS!" A portal appears near Roka and Makoto jumps in and he is transported to dream treasure by Roka.

Everyone that saw Makoto enter the portal begins to wonder what they are doing in the first place. Why are they staring at Roka is their only question in their mind and they decided to let it be.

* * *

Makoto travels through the portal and arrives at a house while he is floating.

"Wait a minute, why am I floating?" Makoto asked to himself.

* * *

A door opens and a man enters.

"I'm home!" The man said.

A woman carrying a baby in her arms greets the man. "Welcome back." She said.

Makoto gets surprised on what he sees. "Ashikaga and Kitsuregawa?" He asked to himself. "Wait… they're married…?" He asked.

Yuuki sits down near Roka and looks at their sleeping child. "He really looks like you, Roka." He said. "He even has the same eyes as yours." He added.

Roka blushed. "Aww… Don't say things like that. It's making me blush." She giggled.

Yuuki pats Roka on her head. "Ha ha!" He laughed.

The baby wakes up and cries. Roka quickly calmed their child. She sighed as the baby returned to silence.

Yuuki smiles at Roka and she returns it also with a smile.

* * *

Makoto wonders on this. "So her dream is that she got married to Ashikaga and they have their own child." He said. "I guess that this is her only dream. I don't sense anything else than this." He added.

Makoto returns to the alternate timeline. He arrives at a hallway. "Hmm… I guess I have to find the two unofficial lovebirds." He said.

Makoto quickly searched the whole school to find the two. He eventually finds the two in a location he does not really expect, the school roof. "

* * *

_Why does it have to be here…?_

* * *

Makoto silently approached them at a safe distance. _I think I should listen first. If something goes wrong, I guess I have to take that matter into my own hands._

Yuuki approaches Roka who is looking below from the roof. "Roka." He said.

Roka looks at Yuuki. "Oh." She said. "You're the guy who's with the other guy who looks like a delinquent." She added.

Makoto sweat dropped. _I look like a delinquent? I didn't see that one coming. Come to think of it, the other students quickly ran to their classrooms when they saw me. Never mind that! I have to focus on the task at hand._

Yuuki shows the notebook he got from Makoto. "Is this yours, Roka?" He asked.

Roka quickly takes the notebook from Yuuki. "How… how did you have this…?" She asked.

"Makoto gave me this." Yuuki replied.

"So that guy who's with you earlier is Makoto?" Roka asked.

* * *

_It's time. _

Makoto approached the two and hears a familiar voice.

_You made a right decision, Makoto._

Makoto halts and returns on his position from earlier. _M? Why did you contact me when I'm on a critical situation?_

_I'm going to explain the situation you're currently on._

Makoto gives a piercing gaze. _ Well then, enlighten me._

_As you wish._

_You remember that you said that you're in an alternate timeline. It has a difference in the main timeline._

_Actually, you can say that you're a time traveller to those people you can trust. They'll forget it once you return to the real timeline._

Makoto raised an eyebrow. _So you're saying that they'll forget everything that has happened once I go back! Why can't they retain their memories?! Isn't it something to cherish?!_

_I know… Even I can't accept it… But, I discovered a way for them to retain their memories._

Makoto clenches his fists. _Tell me! Tell me now!_

_I'll tell you later. Finish the task first before I explain it to you._

Makoto still couldn't help himself but worry about this. _Fine, I'll finish this. _He then approached the two.

* * *

Yuuki and Roka noticed Makoto approaching them. "Makoto." They said.

Makoto gives a piercing gaze that makes Roka hide behind Yuuki. "I think it's time I should tell the both of you." He said.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"The two of you should listen closely." Makoto replied. "I'm not repeating once I said it." He added.

"O… kay…" Yuuki replied and looks at Roka. "Umm… Can you get a bit away from me?" He asked. "You're…"

Roka blushed and moves away. "Sorry." She replied.

Makoto gazes at the sky. "Have the two believed in time travelling?" He asked.

"No." Roka replied. "I don't know much about it. They're fiction in my opinion." She added.

"Only a little." Yuuki replied. "I don't know if it was real." He added.

Makoto grinned. "Would the two of you believe that I don't belong in this timeline?" He asked.

Yuuki and Roka raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?" They both asked.

"I'm going to say something ridiculous." Makoto replied. "I'm a time traveller." He said without any hesitations.

"You're a time traveller?!" Yuuki and Roka shouted.

"I know…" Makoto replied weakly. "No one would easily… believe a person like me… who is hated by everyone…" He added.

"No." Yuuki and Roka replied.

"Hmph… The two of you don't know the things I've done…" Makoto said. "It's really horrbile that you can imagine." He added.

"We don't believe at that!" Roka shouted.

Makoto gives cold look. "Why…?" He asked.

"Because we know that you're a good person." Yuuki replied.

"Is that so?" Makoto asked.

"I think the reason you're here is to stop something from happening." Roka replied.

"You're right." Makoto replied. "Ashikaga, I think you should know now that the girl besides you." He said.

"What about Roka?" Yuuki asked.

Makoto smiled. "Ask her." He replied.

Yuuki then looked at Roka. "What is Makoto trying to say, Roka?" He asked.

Roka blushed and twiddles her fingers. "I… umm…" She said weakly.

Makoto pats Roka on the shoulder. "Say it to him now." He said. "You don't have anything to be afraid of." He added.

Roka feels encouraged by the time traveler's words. "Yuuki… I…"

Yuuki's eyes widened as everything became silent.

* * *

After an hour passed, Makoto is standing in front of a time hole with Yuuki and Roka holding hands. "I'm off." He said.

"Arigato, Makoto-san, for helping us realize the things that we are unaware of." Yuuki said and then, bowed.

Makoto smiled. "There's no need for formalities." He said. "Everything's alright now. I prevented the thing that was supposed to happen. My task here is done now." He added.

Roka gives something to Makoto. "Here, take this." She said,

Makoto accepts the item. "What's this?" He asked.

Yuuki smiled. "Think of it as our thanks." He replied.

Makoto gives it back. "But, if I take it away from the two of you…" He said but Roka cuts jis speech.

"Don't worry." Roka replied.

"It doesn't matter if we were to forget everything that happened." Yuuki replied.

Makoto smiled when he lowered his head. "Right, and remember, the only thing necessary for memories to live…" He said.

Yuuki gazed at the sky. "Is for men to cherish it in their hearts…" He added to Makoto's speech.

"So, what now, Makoto-san?" Roka asked.

"My task is not yet done, t'would be best that I should return back in my timeline." Makoto approached the time hole. "When I get the chance to fix the memories of everyone, I'll make sure that the two of you would be able to remember this event." He added.

"I see." Yuuki replied. "Well then, goodbye."

"Fare thee well, Ashikaga Yuuki, Kitsuregawa… no… Ashikaga Roka." Makoto said and waved his hand as he walked to the timehole.

Yuuki and Roka waved their hands as they see the time traveller leave.

Makoto enters the time hole and it disappears out of thin air. Everything became white after that.

* * *

The white color of the time hole gives the feeling of innocence to Makoto. He feels a bit warm and something heavy in his heart was lifted. He placed his hand on his chest and sighed.

* * *

_We should cherish our memories so that they can live._

_Now that I finished it, I should head back now._

* * *

Before Makoto could return to his world, a vision flashes in his eyes.

* * *

_The young boy gives something to the young girl. "Here." He said._

_The young girl accepts the item. "What is this?" She asked._

_The young boy smiled. "It's your marriage ring." He replied. "You'll wear it when we get married." He added._

_The ring gives off a clear sparkle and the young girl smiled as tears fell from her face._

_The young boy embraced the young girl. "Hey, don't cry now… You're much beautiful when you're not crying." He said._

_The young girl looks at hime as she noticed that he was also crying. With that, she wipes his tears. "You too." She said._

* * *

The vision disappears and left Makoto in such strange happiness.

* * *

_I feel so happy…_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the original timeline, Sekai looks at the innocent moon from the school's rooftop. "Who am I?" She asked to herself while feeling something so heavy in her heart that she couldn't bear. "Why… do I feel… so relieved when I'm with… him…?"

The cold yet gentle winds strike her whole body. Sekai felt cold as she felt immoble from her position. Suddenly, she feels warm as if someone handed her a jacket. She quickly looks from behind and sees nothing but the stars that shining gently at the blue sky.

* * *

**End Notes: All right. That explains it. You can notice that in the dialogue before Makoto left the prevented Cross Days timeline has some reference from the last dialogue of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. It has some differences though. You'll also know why Sekai is on the last part of** the** chapter. Just wait.**

**Question #2: **_What was supposed to happen if Makoto didn't interferred with the Cross Days timeline?_

Some of you might have played the game, grab this opportunity to answer.


	7. Rise of Painful Problems

**Rise of Painful Problems**

* * *

Makoto steps out of the portal. "Why am I already outside the school?" He asked to himself as he discovered that he is the front gate. "It's morning already. I guess it's the weekends." He said and leaves.

Makoto walks to the place where he buried the Sekai of his real timeline. The timeline on where he belongs to. "I couldn't help myself but to go here…" He said weakly. "Even it isn't here… I still feel its prescence." He added. "I would forget everything. But… why can't I forget that I started all of this?" He asked to himself.

A gentle breeze hits Makoto and he unsheathes one of his knives strapped on his body. "This knife… The one that was used to take my life…" He said weakly. "Why do I feel intense regret in this knife?" He asked.

Makoto puts it back on where it belongs and looks at the position on where he buried her.

_So… it also happened to you…_

Makoto noticed and looks around. "Who's there?" He asked.

_You don't need to be alert. Relax. _

"Why?" Makoto asked.

_I'm talking through your mind. So, I can't hurt you._

"What do you want from me?" Makoto asked. "Who are you anyway?" He added.

_You really are my incarnation._

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "_Incarnation? _What are you talking about?" He asked.

_What I'm trying to say is that you are me. You're my second life._

"Tell me, just who are you?" Makoto asked.

_I'm Amano Makoto, you're grandfather._

**(He's another OC of the story. There would be more and plays vital roles near Makoto.)**

Makoto's eyes widened. "You're my grandfather?" He asked. "I never even knew that I even have a grandfather." He added.

_So, my daughter didn't tell you?_

"You mean, mother?" Makoto asked.

_I guess that you'll learn everything when the right time._

"Please!" Makoto begged. "Please tell me why that you're inside me! I beg of you!"

_Hmm… I'll tell you some about it. Listen carefully._

_First of all, I am you. You are my incarnation. Meaning, I was given another chance to live again. I was given the chance to correct my mistake that I regret so much._

"What mistake?" Makoto asked.

_It's up to you if you want to know it. _

_Second, my soul was placed into your body after your mother gave birth to you. I want to escape but I cannot. I was sealed into your body. I did agree on it. Eventually, I realized that you and I were the same. We even have the same hairstyle although, we differ in the color._

"I don't understand the hair part." Makoto said as his eyes rolled to the right.

_Anyway, lastly, I did this because of a promise that I made. _

Makoto raised an eybrow. "A promise?" He wondered.

_You too made a promise. Since were both the same. You just repeated the same thing I did._

"I made a promise?" Makoto asked.

_You'll know it one day._

_That's all I can tell you. Well then, let's talk some other time._

"Wait!" Makoto shouted. "What should I do right now?" He asked.

_Find the girl who has a marriage ring for a pendant. You have yours. Find that person._

The voice faded and Makoto is left wondering.

_A girl who has a marriage ring for a pendant? And I have mine? What is he trying to say? I guess I'll have to start my search on it. I think I could slip it in my task._

Makoto leaves and goes to a place.

* * *

Makoto arrives at a place. "A time hole." He said. "It's blue in color." Makoto jumps in.

Makoto travels through the time hole and is transported to a specific event. He exits the time hole and it disappears, leaving him. "So, where did I transport now?" He asked to himself.

Unaware of what's happening, Makoto noticed a house. "Who's in there?" He asked.

Makoto sees a man and woman talking. _I think I should listen. Damn… I'm eavesdropping, aren't I? Some habits just die hard. I can't believe I have this for a hobby._

"Are you sure about that, dear?" The woman asked.

"Yeah." The man replied. "I'll have to go on what Yuichiro and planned. I can't risk losing our son and his bethrothed." He added. "He'll share the same fate your father and mother did if we don't do something."

The woman lowered her head. "You're right…" She said weakly. "They're both innocent lovers. We learned about that after he proposed to her." She added.

_Innocent lovers? And their son proposed marriage to a girl? What does this mean?_

The man stood from his seat. "Don't worry; I'll take care of our daughter while you raise our son." He said. "So that cruel fate could be avoided." He added and then makes his way out of the house.

The woman stood from her seat and stops his husband from leaving. "If we try to do that, we'll make him and his bethrothed suffer for years!" She shouted at him. "We both know that they could be together, but, erasing their memories of each other, it's unforgivable! You know that!" She added.

The man lowered his head. "I know…" He replied to his wife. "That's why, me, Yuichiro and Junpei decided to find a way to have their memories retained." He added.

Makoto lowered his head as he felt something similar on what is happening. Before he could start lamenting on her death again, he returns on his position on where he entered the time hole.

* * *

Makoto goes to where he buried Sekai.

As the time traveler goes to that place, he noticed that it begins to rain. "Is the rain trying to cover my tears…?" Makoto said weakly. "Heh heh…" Then he begins to cry out loud.

Makoto wipes his tears but it keeps on bursting out of his eyes. "I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD HAVE DIED! NOT HER! SHE'S INNOCENT! WHY AM I STILL ALIVE?!" He shouted to the air. "Then he banged his head to the ground and his head slowly bleeds. "Why…? She could… have run far away… Why… does she have… to suffer…?" He asked. "I never… wanted her… to be involved in this…" He added and stood. "I think I… should go home…" He then decided to go home and not go to her grave.

* * *

As Makoto pass by other people, he doesn't bother to look at the worrying at him.

* * *

_All of you hated me… I couldn't bring myself to trust someone again…_

_Until, Yuuki and Roka said that they never believed that I was a bad person… I feel so happy that people like could still trust a person like me… who committed such grave sins…_

_I always knew that I'll spend the rest of my afterlife in the flames of despair… But… I feel… that someone is trying to save me… This is feeling is so similar… Did this ever happen to me once…? _

_A person who worries so much about me… I feel that person is always with me… Comforting me when I'm in so much grief…_

* * *

Makoto goes to his house and enters with his clothes all wet and his mother sees it.

"What happened to you, Makoto?" His mother asked. "And your head… it's bleeding! We should treat it right away!" She said and hurries to get the medical kit.

Makoto walks towards the crib and looks at Kota sleeping and also, Kaze is sleeping under the crib. He smiled and carries the sleeping Kota in his arms.

* * *

_I could guess that I would be his surrogate father… I don't know his parents… The only thing I know is that his mother left him in order to do something… My only guess is that she wanted to protect his… existence…_

* * *

Makoto's mother arrives with the medical kit and sees Makoto carrying Kota in his arms. She smiles and decided not to ruin this happy moment. She goes back and kneels at an altar. She prays.

_God, I want to thank you for everything you have given to my son._

She then returns at the living room seeing her son taking care of Kota. Makoto has already placed Kota back to his crib gently as Kaze wakes up seeing his owner staring at Kota sleeping so silent.

His mother approaches him and tends to his wound on the head. "Makoto, you have to be careful on what you're doing." She said.

Makoto feels a bit of pain when his mother puts some ointment on his head. "Alright, mother." He replied.

His mother takes some bandages. "I may not know what you're doing, but you have to live so you'll be able to see Kota grow up to be a good boy." She said as she wrapped some bandages around Makoto's head.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that, mother?" He asked.

His mother smiled. "You're his father now." She replied. "Meaning, it's your responsibilty to take care of him." She added. "He would hate you for eternity if you don't."

Makoto smiled as he looked to Kota. "You're right, mother." He said and picks up Kaze and cuddles him. "Kaze, I'd like you to be Kota's friend. Make sure that you keep an eye on him while I'm gone." He placed his puppy near Kota as he noticed he's waking up.

Kota begins to pat Kaze on his head and smiles. The pup begins to like it and moves to an edge of the crib and sleeps. Kota also decided to sleep.

Makoto stood from his seat. "Mother, I have something to do." He said as he approached the door. "I'm leaving now." He opened the door and exits.

Before Makoto could leave, his mother gives him a piece of paper. She remains silent in giving it.

Makoto accepts it and leaves.

* * *

Makoto walks to Sekai's house, but on his way, he noticed a yellow time hole with a dark hue. "I should enter it." He said and approaches it but stopped for a second. "I should remember that I won't be able to get out of there not wounded." He then entered the time hole.

* * *

_When my absence doesn't alter your life, then my prescence has no meaning in it._

* * *

Makoto sees himself walking with Sekai to an overpass. _Did this happen at some point of time? I don't know is my only reply._

The trains and people pass by. Makoto quickly noticed Kotonoha standing in the center of the overpass. _Why do I feel something bad's going to happen?! _ He quickly stopped in his tracks and Sekai wonders why. She sees Kotonoha and moves away from Makoto lowering her head.

Kotonoha slowly walks to the two while secretly bring out a dozuki and placed it near Sekai's throat. Her eyes begin to change. Many people stopped in their tracks as they see this sight. "Please die." She said.

* * *

_Oh no! She's going to kill her! I think this is the time to use these knives!_

* * *

"NO!" Makoto brings out one of his knives to guard Sekai's throat. His knife clashes with Kotonoha's dozuki. He then pushed Sekai away from him. "STOP THIS!" He shouted as he pushes Kotonoha away.

Many people started to run away in panic. Makoto breathes for air. "Stop this, Katsura." He said. "Please, I don't want to hurt you." He added and lowered his weapon.

Sekai, who was behind Makoto worries about him. "Makoto…" She said weakly.

Kotonoha gives a cold souless look. "The two of you can't be happy." She said.

"What are you talking about?!" Makoto asked angrily.

_The two of us can't be happy…? What is she trying to say? Right, since I made this move, there's no turning back now._

"Move away, Makoto-kun." Kotonoha said while slowly approaching Makoto.

Makoto then remembers a tragic scene.

* * *

_No… No… I don't want to see… her… die again…_

* * *

Makoto shook his sideways. "No." He replied. 'You can't make me, Katsura." He added and points his knife to her. "I won't let you get near Saionji." He then placed his other hand to his chest.

"I swear it."

"Well then… I'll make you…" Kotonoha charges to Makoto with her dozuki pointing to him.

Makoro prepares to block her assault but then, in a quick moment, his widened as blood stained his clothes. He then sees Sekai used herself to shield him from Kotonoha's assault. "No! Sekai!"

Sekai looks at Makoto. "I couldn't… make any changes… in your life…" She said. "I… don't deserve… to be with you…" She added and falls to the ground.

Makoto quickly catches Sekai. "Sekai, Sekai, SEEKAAIIIII!" He shouted.

Kotonoha laughs maniacally. "Ha ha ha… HA HA HA!"

Tears fall down from Makoto's face to Sekai. "R… r…"

Kotonoha then looks at him.

Makoto then looks at the sky.

* * *

"REEWWWIIINDD TIIIMMEE!"

* * *

Everything then repeats. The sky is moving backward. Even every people except Makoto is moving backward.

Then, Makoto finds himself, standing on a train station along with Sekai holding his arm, Hikari and Nanami looks at them. _What am I doing here? _He then remembers that he used his powers. _Right, I used the rewind. Well, I only have two uses left. I won't let it happen this time!_

Makoto and Sekai left the train station. "I have to make sure that it won't happen again." He said.

Sekai looks at him with worried eyes. "Is there something wrong, Makoto?" She asked.

Makoto looks at him. "Sorry, I'm just talking to myself." He replied and quickly noticed Kotonoha standing in the center of the overpass. "Saionji, stay here. There is something you are not allowed to see." He said.

"Okay." Sekai replied and stayed near the train station.

Kotonoha walks towards Makoto.

Makoto noticed the dozuki being pulled out and he charges to Kotonoha to grab her arm and throwing her dozuki away from them but it get near Sekai's foot.

Sekai becomes scared and couldn't move in fear.

Makoto struggles to stop Kotonoha from getting near to Sekai. "Stop this, Katsura!" He shouted at her.

Kotonoha breaks free from Makoto's grip and hurried to grab her weapon.

"Kuso!" Makoto shouted and chased Kotonoha.

Everything becomes slow. Makoto hurries to think of a way to stop Kotonoha.

* * *

_What should I do?! I only have a few seconds! _

* * *

Makoto takes something from his small bag and noticed something.

* * *

_What's this? Wait, is this a stun grenade? I didn't buy anything like this. Anyway, I guess I have to use this._

* * *

Makoto removes the pin and throws it to Kotonoha and Sekai. "Saionji, take cover!" He shouted.

Sekai regains her senses and quickly runs away.

The grenade explodes and flashes Kotonoha and everyone that were near the area. Makoto hurries to take Sekai away from the train station. He quickly grabs her hand and they quickly ran away from the overpass.

The flash fades away and Kotonoha sees that her target is gone. "She's not here." She said. "Oh well, there are more oppurtunities to do it." She added and leaves.

* * *

Makoto and Sekai arrived at a place where he remembers that the person near him is the place where he buried her. With that, Makoto falls to the ground and tears fell from his face.

Sekai wonders about it and comforts him. "Makoto, please stop crying…" She said.

Makoto's head is near Sekai's chest. He then gently moved Sekai away from him, pushing her. "Please, Saionji, let me… be alone for a while…" He requested. "I… have to… lament on something…"

Sekai nodded. "Okay…" She replied. I'll be waiting for you." She said and leaves.

Makoto looked at the sky. "I feel so relieved, Sekai." He said while looking on the position on where he buried her. "That I… prevented your death… Even if, it never happened…" He added. "Still… I'm so… happy…"

* * *

Minutes passed. Makoto returns to the main time line. "It's time I should read what's on the paper my mother gave me." He said and reads the paper. His eyes widened as he read it.

* * *

_Makoto, dear, when you read this, I know that you have been through a lot._

_But, let me say this. When you have some free time, please visit your father and Itaru. They might have some ideas on what you are doing._

* * *

Makoto's eyes returned to normal as he read the P.S.

* * *

_P.S._

_Say hello to them for me. Be careful that you'll be surprised when you see them again._

* * *

Makoto smiled and puts the paper in his pocket. "Right, I should do that." He said and his not officialy cellphone rings. He takes is from his pocket and answers. "Hello, who is this?" He asked.

"It's me, Makoto-kun." Kotonoha replied.

"Oh, Katsura, what makes you call me at this time of hour?" He asked.

"You said to me that we were going for our first date tomorrow, July 9." Kotonoha replied.

"Oh right…" Makoto said weakly.

"What's wrong, Makoto-kun?" Kotonoha asked. "You sound that you don't remember anything." She added.

* * *

_Right, no one knows that I don't remember anything. I traveled to that time. I used my memory. It's gone… forever. Still, it was okay that I remember their names._

* * *

"Don't worry, Katsura." Makoto said. "I'll be there in time." He then closed his cellphone and then went back home.

Makoto goes back home and noticed that it was already night. The moon slowly shines its innocent brilliance. He then sees a vision.

* * *

_The young boy looks at the sky. "What should we do right now?" He asked._

_The young girl also looks at the sky. "I don't know." She replied and begins to hum a tune. "Hmm… h-h-hmm…"_

_The young boy decided to hum along with her. "Hmm… h-h-h-mmm…"_

_Makoto eyes widened. "That tune…" He said and the vision disappears._

* * *

Makoto smiled and enters his house. He sees that everything is in its usual state.

His mother sees him. "Oh, you've returned Makoto." She said. "Did everything go along fine?" She asked.

Makoto nodded. "Hai, oka-san." He replied and went to his bedroom.

Makoto arrives at his bedroom and sighed. "I haven't been able to sleep in this room since I have to watch over Kota." He said and leaves.

His mother quickly throws a piece of bread at him.

Makoto catches it and eats. "Thanks, mother." He said. "Mother, I have to go somewhere tomorrow."

His mother smiled. "Go on, Makoto." She replied. "You're old enough to make your own decisions." She said. "It's just like your father used to say about you." She added.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "He did?" He asked.

His mother nodded. "He did." She replied with honesty. "Basically, you have the same personality as him and someone else." She added.

Makoto wonders on what his mother said and he suddenly feels a time hole's prescence. "I have to go somewhere first." He said and leaves.

* * *

Makoto arrives at the location and sees the time hole. "It's blue in color. It's safe for me." He said and enters the time hole.

* * *

_What is more important? The past that created you of today or the present that will make the road of your future?_

* * *

Makoto arrives at the place and noticed that it is different from the one he was currently on. "This is so familiar…" He said and noticed that the time hole is stiil behind him. "Guess I should head back for now." He added and returns back to the main timeline.

Makoto retruns and decided to go home.

The young man returns to his home and sleeps near the crib. He placed a pillow on the sofa and slept.

* * *

Makoto begins to dream.

* * *

_No…_

_Please…_

_There are two girls in a rooftop. The first looks caught off guard and the second places her weapon near the throat of the other girl._

_STTOOOPPPPP!_

_The girl remains silent as she slashed the other girl, blood gushes out and the girl who was slashed falls down to the floor._

_NOOOOOO!_

* * *

Makoto quickly woke up, breathing heavily. "Huff… huff… huff…" He placed his hand on his chest as he felt something painful. He stopped breathing heavily and sighs with relief. "It was just… a dream…" He said weakly.

The lights turned on and Makoto's mother sees him. "Makoto, did you dreamt something bad?" She asked.

Makoto shook his head. "No, it's nothing, mother." He replied and stood up. "I think I need to go somewhere for a while." He then makes his way to the door.

But before he open the door, his mother stops him. "Makoto, its ten minutes before midnight." She said. "You know that you can't go outside at this time." She added.

"I know." Makoto replied. "But, I need to think of something outside." He added.

His mother smiled. "That's the answer I need." She said. "You can go now. Just make sure you won't get caught doing something other that your thinking." She added.

Makoto nodded. "Hai." He said and leaves.

* * *

**(If you listen to music while reading, please listen to Kaze no Nokutaan from Lunar. You'll know why I said this and also, I don't own it. It belongs to its repsective owners.)**

Makoto goes to the seashore. "Right, it would be easy to think if I look at beautiful scenery." He said and noticed some green lights. "Fireflies?" He asked and sees someone on a cliff. "Saionji?"

Sekai looks at the ocean. "Mishiranu kuni kara… umi o watatte... Fuku kaze wa ne… yasashiku mimi no… Ushiro o sugiru… "

"She's singing." Makoto said and decided to watch her.

Sekai placed both of her hands to her chest. "Nee… oshiete hoshii no… Hito wa dare mo ga Tomadou omoi o… Mune ni… ikiteiru no…" She opened her hands and lets a firefly land. "Dare ka o aisuru koto ya… Dare ka ni aisareru koto… Donna kimochi kashira… Itsuka wa kitto… mitsukaru no…"

Makoto begins to feel relieved. "I feel I know this song…" He said weakly. "I'll let my heart take over me." He added and sings along. _If you know this my past life, take over my body for a while._

Sekai looks again at the innocent blue ocean. "Aoki hoshi no hikari… furisosogu yo wa…"

Makoto also looks at the ocean. "Kodomo datta… ano hi no merodeii…"

The wind blows and Sekai's hair flies along with the direction. "Futoguchi zusamu…"

Makoto slowly enjoys this singing. "Naze… shizundeiru no ka…"

Sekai responds to the wind by gently combing her hair with her hand. "Togiretogiri no…" Sekai gazed at the moon. "Utagoe wa fukai… umi o… tadayotteyuku…"

Makoto looks at the same direction. "Dare ka o aisuru… koto ya…" He placed his hand on his chest. "Dare ka ni ai sareru koto…"

"Donna kimochi kashira tooku kanjiru."

"Umareta bakari no omoi."

"Ima wa taisetsu ni shitai."

"Unmei wa itazura ni kokoro o yurasu."

Sekai looks at the sky with worried eyes. "Kaze da kedo…" She slowly makes her exit.

Makoto looks at Sekai leaving. "Saionji…" He turns his attention to the ocean. "That song, my past life knows it…" He said weakly. "Why would… someone like her… know this kind of song…" He asked to himself. "I never saw her do something like this."

Unable to think of something to do, Makoto approached the ocean. The tide reaches his shoes. He does not mind it at all. "This is familiar…" He said weakly giving the ocean a worried look on his eyes. "Is doing things like these have a meaning…?" He asked.

* * *

A few minutes passed, Makoto leaves the seashore. "When will I take back my memories…?" He asked while looking the ocean as he left. "The memories I treasure so much…" He added.

Makoto walks back to his home in a turtle's pace. "I'm speechless… since I saw her…" He said weakly and reminisces Sekai singing. "Ngh…" He shook his head sideways and hurried back to his house.

Makoto arrives and quickly threw himself on the sofa. "I feel so tired." His sight slowly begins to dull and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

His mother sees him sleeping and covers his body with a bed sheet. She then looked at Kota. "They look really similar." She said. "Would he inherit good things from Makoto?" She asked to herself and leaves the living room.

* * *

**End Notes: Note that I once said about some OC's involved in the story. Here's one. Expect that there would be more. It won't be that much, believe me. Yeah, I know that there was a singing part between him and Sekai. I couldn't find any of the OST of School Days available to match the scene. So I decided to put in a song I know. It's only for this chapter. I think there would be more, so I'll be careful on that.**

**Question #2: **_What was supposed to happen if Makoto didn't interferred with the Cross Days timeline?_

**Answer: **_Cross Days begin on a scene where Kotonoha Katsura is reading and Yuuki Ashikaga is looks at her with books in hand. But on this chapter, he looks from behind a bookshelf and Makoto, interferes by asking him why he's doing it._

**This was answered by a friend of mine. He said this to me personally. Since he does not have an account yet and apparently, that friend of mine has an obsession with eroges. Don't ask why.**


	8. Forgotten Distance

**Forgotten Distance**

* * *

It was a few minutes. Makoto quickly wakes up. He sighed and stood up. "That dream again…" He said and heads to the kitchen. "I should at least eat some breakfast." He quickly grabs the needed ingredients and prepares the cooking tools. "A simple dish will do." He also remembers making Kota's food.

After cooking, he placed everything on the table. He sat on a chair. He prays then eats.

Being able to eat a delicious meal he cooked, he quickly grabbed a bottle and walked towards Kota. He carries him gently, openinig the bottle and lets him drink milk. "Just a little more, Kota." He said and takes the bottle, while placing back on his crib and sees him sleep. Makoto smiles and heads to the bathroom to take a bath.

His mother exits her room and sees him. "He's back to his usual self." She said and heads to the dining room.

Makoto exits the bathroom and heads to his room. "I do have more than ten hours to do everything I need before I leave." He said as he wiped his face with a towel.

He enters his room and quickly wears his usual clothing. "Heh, I think I've developed a hobby of wearing the same thing everyday." He said. "At least I'm not that much of the idiot me." He added. "Me with a corrupted mind." He begins to shiver.

He left his room and quickly sees his mother eating. "I'm leaving now, mother." He said and leaves.

His mother didn't utter a single and sees him off.

* * *

Makoto heads to the train station. "I remember going out on a date with Katsura. Then Saionji would learn about this." He said. "I don't think I'll need any advice about this. I know the things that will happen." He added. _But why couldn't I stop her from kissing me on my cheek? Was I out of place?_

"I couldn't get it off my mind." He murmured as he remembers it again. "Her gentle voice somehow removes the pain I feel." He said. "It's like she trying to reach out her hand to someone." He added. "Perhaps, the person she always liked?" He wondered. "I don't think it is. I haven't seen her fall in love. She rejected every boy who tried to woo her."

With that running through his mind, Makoto arrives at the train station. "Right, I should wait here." He said and casually sits on a bench. "I should at least do something while waiting." He begins to think of something to do. He looks at the cellphone he got. "The picture of a mother and her child."

"Hmm… h-h-hmm… Hmm… h-h-hmm…" Makoto begins to hum. "Hmm… h-h-hmm… H-h-hmm… Hmm… " _I'm beginning to like this tune. _"Hmm… h-h-hmm…" Then Kotonoha arrives,

"Ohayo, Makoto-kun." She greeted.

Makoto stops humming and reads his notebook. "Hm…" He flips on some pages.

Kotonoha wonders on what he is doing.

Makoto closed his notebook and sees Kotonoha in the process. "Oh you're here." He said. _I should be surprised that she's there. But no, I hate doing the same thing again._

Kotonoha bowed in forgiveness. "I'm sorry." She said. "Did I mae you wait?" She asked.

"No." Makoto replied. "Not at all." He added. "I just arrived here to early. It's not a big deal." He looks not dazed on her casual clothing compared on when it happened once. _I don't care on how she looks. Besides, it's just a normal date. Typical… _"Where should we go first?" He asked.

* * *

Minutes later, the two are in a bookstore. Makoto lets Kotonoha browse for anything she might like to read. "I should also browse." He said and looks at some books. _Why are there some pornographic books here?_

Kotonoha approaches him and attempts to look on what he is reading. Makoto quickly noticed her and puts the book on a shelf. He then facepalmed. "There are just some things we should not know." He said.

Then, Makoto goes to a vending machine. "I'm thirsty." He said and puts some money and presses a button. The drink rolls out and he picks it up. "Coca-cola." He opens it and drinks. After finishing, he throws it on a garbage can and noticed the arcade. "I'm not in a mood to play right now."

Kotonoha silently looks at him.

Makoto looks at her. "Where do you want to eat?" He asked.

Kotonoha points to a restaurant. "I would like the two of us to eat there." She said.

Makoto quickly walked to the door. "Let's go." He said and opens the door. "Go in." He said.

Kotonoha enters the restaurant and quickly found some seats. Makoto follows her and takes a seat. "Go on. Order the food you want to eat. I'll pay the bill." He said.

Kotonoha smiled. "Arigato, Makoto-kun." She said and decides what she wants to eat.

Makoto looks at her. "I can see that you want the sweets." He said. "Do you want that?" He asked.

Kotonoha nodded. "I would love to." She said.

Makoto goes to the front desk and orders. "Can I have those cupcakes for my order?" He asked.

* * *

After a few minutes of eating, they left the restaurant. Kotonoha walks off first and bumps to some unknown guy.

The man yelled at her and Makoto quickly appeared from behind and pokes the man. "Hey mister." He said.

The man quickly looks from behind and gave an angry gaze at him. Makoto grins. "Ha ha." He laughed.

"What's so funny?!" The man angrily asked.

"Nothing." Makoto replied. "It's just…"

"Why you?!" The man quickly prepares to jab him. Makoto gives a not that much amused look and blocks the punch. Because of that, it makes a lot of commotion.

Makoto grins. "I should finish this before it gets worse." He said and gives a karate chop on that man's pants.

The man feels pain and runs away. "You'll pay for this!" He shouted.

Makoto sighs with relief. "Well that's that." He said and looks to the people staring at him. "Its fine everyone, this happens to me everyday." _What an excuse, Makoto. _

The people leaves them be. Kotonoha then smiles as she saw Makoto defend her.

Makoto looks at her. "We should go now."

* * *

It was time the sun was to settle. Makoto and Kotonoha are standing on the train station. "I'm off, Katsura." He said. "Goodbye, lets do this again some other time." He enters a train and the door closed.

Kotonoha smiles and Makoto hears her saying. "Yeah, let's this again someday." She said.

* * *

The day ends.

* * *

The following day, at Sakakino Gakuen, Makoto is talking to Sekai. "Hey, I don't want to go doing stuff like kissing, Saionji" He said. "Besides, the two of us are too young for those." He added. "I might be close to her but I was not thinking on that."

Sekai gets angry and shouts. 'Makoto, you baka!" Her shout was heard by the other students.

"Huh?" Makoto asked while Setsuna on the other hand is looking at them.

"No matter what you tell me, you're just getting out of control and leaving Katsura-san behind!" Sekai said angrily.

Makoto raised and eyebrow. "Eh?" _I did what a boy should normally do on a date. What did I do wrong? _"I don't even intend on doing those kinds of things." He said.

"You did!" Sekai shouted at him and leaves him confused.

Makoto sweatdropped. _That's weird. Come to think of it, I was enjoying myself._

Sekai sighs. "Geez, you need to learn more about girls' feelings." She said.

"I'm learning!" Makoto quickly said. "It takes time, Saionji." He added. "You see, the other day… um… I…" He remembers that she kissed him on her cheeks. _I can't get off it. I've been wondering on that since it happened._

Sekai looks surprised. "B-baka!" She shouted at him. "Think about the one you like!" She added. "You and I are friends, understand?!" She asked.

Makoto hates to do it. "Hai…" He replied. _I feel you're lying. I guess its just intuition._

"It's just like saying _Hi_!" Sekai adviced to him. "You were serious about getting close to Katsura-san, right?!" She asked.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "_Hi_?" He asked. "What's that supposed to mean?" He added. "This is Nihon!" **(Nihon is Japan according to their dicitionary.)**

"Anyway, do it right next time!" Sekai replied.

Makoto nodded. "Hai." He said.

"Good." Sekai said and shows Makoto two pieces of paper. "Then I'll give you this."

Makoto raised an eyebrow as he accepted the items. "These are tickets to Cinecom." He said,

"You have to make sure to entertain Katsura-san this time!" Sekai said. 'If it goes well…"

"If it goes well…?" Makoto asked.

"Picture a fantastic mood with the two of you in the darkness." Sekai replied and grabs his arms. "You two naturally start to hold hands, and your eyes see not the silver screen but into each other." She said and closed her eyes. "And then…"

* * *

_How poetic, Saionji._

* * *

"And then…?" Makoto asked

Sekai makes a kissing face. "Smooocchh!"

Makoto looks shocked. "Are you serious, woman?!" He asked angrily

Sekai leaves. "Well, good luck." She said as she left.

"Alright." Makoto said. "I'll make sure of it." He added. "I guess…"

Sekai walks to Setsuna who was reading a book. "The fact that Makoto is so childish is really troubling."

Setsuna looks at her. "Sekai, those are…"

Sekai raised an eyebrow. "Did you want to go?" She asked.

"Weren't you going to invite Ito?" Setsuna replied.

Sekai frowns and Makoto overhears this. "Hmm…" He then approached them, placing his hand on her shoulder and whispers to her ear. "I may not know what the two of you talking about. But, I think you need these more that I do." He slips the two tickets on her hand. _This is kind of idiotic to pretend what I have heard. Anyway, I'll let it slide._

Makoto walks to the other side. Sekai and Setsuna see him off but Sekai grabbed him by his coat. "Where are you going?" She asked.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" He replied. "I'm going to buy some tickets." He added.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "You're…" She said but Makoto cuts her off.

Makoto walks away. "Yup." He replied. "Tell them that my mother called me because of an emergency." He added.

* * *

Makoto walks on the school hallway and sees a familiar face. "Hey, you're." He said.

The man looks at him. "Me?" He asked. "Oh." He then remembered. "You're the student who ran off during my gym class." He added.

"Wait." Makoto said. "You noticed me running off?" He asked.

The man nodded. "Yes." He replied. "You even made it obvious to me." He added.

Makoto bowed in forgiveness. "I'm sorry." He said. "I have more important things to do during that day." He added. "I was too desperate to finish it."

"Don't mind it." The man said. "You actions remind me of someone." He added.

"Oh." Makoto wondered. "Who are you anyway?" He asked.

The man grins. "Have you forgotten the name of your gym teacher, Ito?" He asked and sighed. "I'll say it once more." He added. "My name's Sawanaga Junpei." **(He's a new OC.)**

Makoto felt shocked. _Sawanaga Junpei?! Right, in that flashback. _

* * *

_The man stood from his seat. "Don't worry; I'll take care of our daughter while you raise our son." He said. "So that cruel fate could be avoided." He added and then makes his way out of the house._

_The woman stood from her seat and stops his husband from leaving. "If we try to do that, we'll make him and his bethrothed suffer for years!" She shouted at him. "We both know that they could be together, but, erasing their memories of each other, it's unforgivable! You know that!" She added._

_The man lowered his head. "I know…" He replied to his wife. "That's why, me, Yuichiro and Junpei decided to find a way to have their memories retained." He added._

* * *

Makoto begins to wonder. _He's one of the two people mentioned in that flashback! _"Tell me." Makoto said seriously. "Are you related to Sawanaga Taisuke?" He asked. "And how come you know me personally?" He added.

Junpei grinned. "Of course, I'm that idiot's father!" He said. "I can't believe that he's my son." He added. "And, I have been friends with your father for quite some time now."

Makoto eyes widened upon learning this fact. _I never knew that I would meet Sawanaga Taisuke's father in the time travel. _"My father?" He asked. "Do you know what his name is?" He asked.

Junpei crossed his arms. "How come you would forget your own father, _Yukimaru_?" He replied. "You should be ashamed of it." He added.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "My father's name is _Yukimaru_?" He asked. "I never knew that."

Junpei smirked. "Oh come on." He said. "Has your memory deteriorated?" He asked. "If it is, I guess its heredity." He added. "Oh, for Pete's sake."

* * *

_Right, I would forget everything. But about my father, I don't remember anything about him. Do I have amnesia or something? This is getting way out of my hand._

* * *

Makoto kneeled and begged. "Please tell me." He said. "Where is my father?" He asked.

Junpei gives three pieces of paper to Makoto. "Here." He said.

Makoto quikly took the papers. "This is the address." He said. "The other two are movie tickets." He added. "Why whould you give this to me?" He asked.

Junpei scratches his head. "Apparently, I overheard you're friend screaming while I was fixing my documents." He replied.

Makoto looks surprised. "Was her voice really that loud?" He asked.

Junpei raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you don't know that she has one heck of a beautiful singing voice?" He replied.

Makoto then remembers the event that happened near the seashore. _Hmm... Right… I saw and heard her singing that night. _"I don't even know she had talent for singing." He replied.

Junpei sighs. "Well, back to my class." He said."You better get back to yours or you'll get detention." He added. "I'm not going to help you if it happens to you." He then leaves.

Makoto looks at Junpei leaving. "I can see why he and Sawanaga are the same." He said and quickly heads back to his classroom. "I guess its heredity."

* * *

A few hours passed… Makoto is back in his house and is currently lying on his bed. He takes the love manual book and throws it on a basket. "I don't need to read it." He said and sighs, getting himself out of his bed and looks outside the window. "The stars are so beautiful this night."

"Polaris, Orion, Aquilla, and I could see most of the constellations." Makoto said. "I wonder." He added. "Will I get to see this beautiful sight once more?" He asked. "Will the stars above guide me?"

* * *

_I can only know when the right time comes._

* * *

Makoto exits his bedroom and sits on the sofa. "I guess I should watch t.v." He said and picks up the remote. He turns it on. "Huh?" He noticed something.

"It is discovered that more people are unknowingly disappearing in the country." The reporter said. "Also, this is happening in other nations." He added.

Makoto wonders. "Many people are disappearing?" He asked to himself. "And it's happening worldwide." He added. "H-how come?"

Left in confusion, Makoto focuses his attention on the news to learn more about the report.

"To be precise, most of the people disappearing are high school students." The reporter said. "It was reported by someone that their age is 12 to 15 years old." He added.

Makoto's widened. "I'm on that age bracket." He said. **(Note that Makoto's age is 15 for this fanfic. There will be a reason why it was like this. Just wait, you're in for a surprise. I made some changes and this is final.)**

"This information was given by a person named _Ito Yukimaru_." The reported fixes his papers on the desk.

"F-father?" Makoto asked. "He gave this information." He added.

"Also, this person gave us a letter." The reporter said. "This is a message to his son named _Makoto_."

"Me?" Makoto asked to himself.

The reported reads the letter.

_Dear Makoto, my son._

_I know that it has been years since you last saw me. I also know why you have decided to take personal matters into your hands. I have some information you needed on your task. Your sister Itaru also knows some. It would the best interest for someone like you._

_You're truly,_

_Ito Yukimaru_

"That's it for this night's report." The reporter said.

Makoto quickly turned the t.v. off and was left with questions running through his mind. "There are many coincidences." He said. "Many already that I have lost count of the number." He added and sighs. "Is there an end to this?" He asked. "Anyway, I just have to go along on what I can remember."

* * *

_This day, I went along on Saionji's plan on taking Katsura to watch a movie with me. Since I have the tickets that Sawanaga's father gave me, I could guess that things are going according to what I can remember. I do have to stop those things I don't want to happen again._

* * *

Makoto and Kotonoha are standing in front in the entrance of a movie house. Makoto looks above and sees three large pictures.

"Three movies." Makoto said. "A horror, a romance and a comedy movie." He added and looks to Kotonoha. "What movie do you want to watch?" He asked.

Kotonoha carefully thinks. "I think I…" She said and points upward to the center. "I think I want to watch that one." She added.

Makoto smiled. "Well then, let's go." He said walks to the ticket booth. "Here are the tickets." He shows the tickets to the one inside the booth.

The person takes the tickets. "Go in and have a good time."

With haste, Makoto and Kotonoha entered and heads to a movie room.

* * *

Now, Makoto looks for some vacant seats and fortunately finds two on the center. _Were going to watch the romantic movie, I should just remain silent. These are not my cup of tea. I somehow have to admit that I'm clueless in these kinds of things. _He and Kotonoha heads to sit on the vacant ones.

They both watch the movie. Makoto's eyes begin to blink fast as he gets bored. His head falls down from his hand and quickly regained his self. "Ugh… I think almost slept…" He said and noticed Kotonoha happily watching the movie. He smiles and takes his notebook out from his pocket and remembers. "Oh right, I can't read in the dark. This will have to come later."

Kotonoha looks at him. "Is there something wrong, Ito-kun?" She asked.

"Nothing." Makoto replied. "I was only thinking out loud." He added. "Just enjoy Kastura."

Kotonoha smiled. "Alright." She said.

* * *

Minutes later, Makoto and Kotonoha are sitting outside a restaurant. Makoto looks at Kotonoha.

"Sorry about that." He said. "But don't blame it on Saionji." He added. "She had asked me to do this."

Kotonoha looks surprised and wonders about this. "Saionji-san?" She asked.

"Let me put on this way." Makoto replied. "She said you were too embarrassed." He added. "But I was the one who got those tickets." _I stiil have to thank Sawanga's father about those. _"She's somehow a nosy person, huh?" He asked.

"Ito-kun…" Kotonoha weakly said. "Ito-kun, you're really close to Saionji-san, right?" She asked.

Makoto begins to think. "Hmm…" He remembers the sitting arrangement. "She does sit next to me." He said and begins to drink his tea. _The tea really reached my soul. I have to give my compliments to the one who made this. Perhaps I should make my own one day. _He then finished and placed it on the table.

A few miutes, Makoto and Kotonoha are inside a train.

Next stop is Haramihara. Haramihara.

Kotonoha looks at Makoto who is deeply thinking. "Well, I'm getting off here." She said.

"Okay." Makoto replied and returns on his thinking.

Kotonoha lowered her head. "Um…"

"Huh?" Makoto stops again on his thinking and looks at her.

"I'm sorry…" Kotonoha said weakly and runs off.

"Katsura!" Makoto shouted and quickly give chase but the door closed before he can exit. With that, he pounds the door. "Damn! I was too dumb to notice this!" He pounds again. "Kuso!"

* * *

The day ends. Makoto returns to his home. "I'm home." He said and quickly walked towards Kota's crib. "How are you, Kota?" He asked and gently tickled the baby in the cheek.

Kota giggled in response. His mother sees him. "Oh, Makoto, you're back." She said.

"Oh, mother." Makoto said.

* * *

_I think I should ask her about father. But, I think this isn't the right time. I should talk to her once I talk to him myself. Yeah, I think that will do. I have some questions for father._

* * *

Makoto heads to his room silently. He opens his notebook.

* * *

_Katsura Kotonoha_

_Katsura Kotonoha is a well-educated, polite and gentle young lady with reserved character, however different from her delicate appearance, deep down inside Kotonoha's heart is incredibly steadfast, especially to the bond between Ito Makoto and herself. But this kind of firmness can be lead to wrong directions, if she feels Makoto is leaving her and cannot be won back, such tremendous sorrow and desperation will drive her into berserk and render her to commit suicide or to eradicate those who she thinks stealing Makoto away._

_Although not good at sports, Kotonoha is proficient in martial arts, especially Iaido._

* * *

Makoto closed his notebook. "Right that explains her physical strength." He said. "I won't stand a chance against her at my current state." He added. "It's like I'm going to dive into danger."

* * *

_But, I don't care! The only I need is to make sure she doesn't wield anything that could kill!_

* * *

Makoto put his notebook on his desk and noticed something strange on the wall. "This wall…" He placed his hands on it and pushed. He then fell to a room. "What is this place?" He asked and sees some musical equipment. He stands up from his fall. "A piano… and is that a bag for a violin…?" He asked and walks towards the bag.

"…" Makoto grabs the bag and opens it. He coughed as he wipes off the dust. "Looks like these things haven't been used for a long time now." He said and unconsciously sat down on a chair near the piano. "Let's see." He then pressed some keytops. "They're still in tune." He then adjusts the violin according to the sounds.

Minutes passed and Makoto is standing with the violin resting on his collarbone with his lef hand and shoulder supporting it.

* * *

_I don't know what I am doing. I guess I'm letting my past self take over me for a while._

* * *

Makoto begins to play a slow tune.

Meanwhile, in the living room, his mother hears the tune her son is playing. "I guess he discovered it." She said.

Back in the secret room, Makoto continues playing the slow yet becoming a sad song.

* * *

_Is this one of your talents, Amano Makoto? If it is, are trying to make me inherit this?_

* * *

Makoto stops and placed the violin and the bow back to its bag. "Guess I can play any musical instruments." He said and feels weak. "Some memories… are rushing… into my head…" He then collapsed.

* * *

_So I lost consciousness, huh?_

"_So it's all over, huh…?" The man asked._

_Who is he?_

"_At least… our daughter… Naomi will be safe..." The man said. "It was a gamble, but I have to do it…" He added. _

_Who's __**Naomi**__?_

"_I should… somehow… message this… " The man said._

_A man enters. "Hey, Makoto, are you alright?!" He asked._

_Grandfather!_

"_Seems… those things… I once hoped… will happen…" Makoto said and pulls something out of his body. "Shiro-san… please… give this… to… Nao… mi…" He gives a necklace to the man._

_Shiro takes the necklace. "Stay strong, Amano!" He said. "You should at least see __**Ai **__and your __**daughter**__!" He added._

_Makoto weakly shook his head sideways. "I'm not… your son-in-law yet…" He said weakly. "You know that… were not… married yet…" He added. "You know… I made her pregnant…"_

_What's happening…? Ack… my head hurts…_

* * *

Makoto wakes up and sees that he's lying on his bed. "Ugh…" He then sees his mother. "Mother… what are you doing here…?" He asked.

"You fell unconscious." His mother replied and points to the left of his bed. "I placed the crib here." She said.

"Why mother…?" Makoto asked weakly.

His mother smiled. "It's best that I should place Kota's crib in your bedroom." She replied. "If there are to be some people visiting, you know they'll get the wrong idea about Kota." She added.

"I guess… you're right, mother." Makoto said.

"You should rest, Makoto." His mother said and turns off the lights. "You still have school tomorrow." She then leaves closing the door.

Makoto looks in front of him. "That necklace… I wonder…" He said. "Does that necklace is the one he's talking about?" He asked. "Anyway… I need to take a rest…" His eyes slowly closed and fell into a deep slumber.

The next day… Makoto is asleep on his desk with a book for his cover.

* * *

_Ugh… I still haven't got that much of a rest didn't I? Anyway… I'll just let myself sleep for… I don't know… Like one hour?_

* * *

Sekai noticed Makoto sleeping. _Why did he even decide to sleep at this time of hour?! _

The teacher noticed the book standing on where Makoto is and approaches.

Makoto wakes up hearing some footsteps. "Huh?"

The teacher grins. "Have you knocked yourself out, Ito?" He asked.

Makoto shook his head. "I think so…" He replied. "I still feel weak since yesterday's events." He added.

"Well, did you have an overnight session?" The teacher asked.

Makoto grins. "What makes you think I have something like that, sensei?" He asked.

The teacher sighs. "Anyway, go to the clinic, Ito." He replied. "Make sure your well before you get back." He added.

Makoto stood and bowed. "Arigato, sensei." He said and heads to the clinic.

* * *

A few minutes passed and Makoto arrives at the clinic. "I guess I just have to lie in bed for a while." He said and makes himself comfortable on a bed nearby. "…" With that, he falls asleep.

* * *

Two hours passed and Makoto is still asleep. "Ugh…" He begins to wake up. "Huh…?" He sees something unusual. _Why is my head elevated? Am I floating? If it is, it's ridiculous! _He stood from the bed and sees nothing. "Strange…" He said and gets out of the bed. "I think I'm fine." He said while doing some stretches. "I'm out of here." He leaves the clinic.

* * *

Makoto heads to Kotonoha's classroom. "If I remember it clearly, she should probably on her seat with her lunch, I think." He said. "Then a girl appears behind me." He added and looks behind. "How long do you plan on giving me some backstab, Katou?" He asked.

Otome is surprised. "Huh?" She replied. "Why are you saying something like that?" She asked. "Hmm… It is rare to see you show up in our classroom." She added.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He replied. "Anyway, I have business with someone from your class." He said.

"Is it me you referring to?" Otome asked.

Makoto grins. "Why would I bother to see you?" He asked. "You're not the person anyway." He added. "Don't worry; I'll be done with this quick."

"You're rude as always." Otome said. "So who is it?" She asked.

_Should I tell her or not? Anyway I only have two choices for this. The heck, let's get on with this._

"It's none of your business." Makoto replied. "I'll call that person myself." He added and enters the classroom. "Hey, Katsura." He called.

Otome wonders on this. "You're friends with her, huh, Ito?" She asked.

Makoto looks at her. "You can say it's something like that." He replied.

"Katsura, huh?" Otome asked. "So, did she tell you something?" She added.

"Huh?" Makoto replied.

"You look depressed." Otome said.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" He asked. "I think it's not like that." He said. "You might be wrong." He added.

"So, do you want me to set her straight?" Otome asked. "I'll make it cheap since we're buddies from middle school." She added.

Makoto looks above. _I think I should decline her offer. The only thing I'd be expecting is her bullying Katsura along with her trio. _"No, I think I'll pass with that one." He said.

"Is that so?" Otome asked. "See ya." She then enters the classroom.

Makoto grinned. "Hmpf." He quickly placed his hand on her shoulder. "I have told you already, you weren't listening, aren't you?" He asked.

Otome's eyes widened as she noticed Makoto quickly stopping her. _H-he's fast! _

Makoto removes his hand. "Leave us alone, Katou." He said. "Before I decide on calling someone to give you the bum's rush." He added.

* * *

The school bell rings.

"Hey, why are you in a hurry?" Taisuke asked. "Do you have something planned for today?" He added.

Makoto quickly walked to the door. "It's important." He replied. "See you later." He then leaves.

Taisuke scratched his head. "O… kay…" He said. "We'll… leave it at that." He added, "He's been acting strangely. Apparently, his look makes me think he's going to do something illegal."

* * *

Makoto quickly sees Kotonoha. "Hey, Katsura." He said. "Do you have a minute to spare right now?" He asked.

"I…" Kotonoha said weakly. "I have to go to the board meeting." She added.

"Is that so?" Makoto asked. "How about after you've finished everything? He added.

"It'll be late." Kotonoha replied.

"Don't worry, I'll wait." Makoto said. "I have things to do here." He added. "I think I'll do those first."

"But I have a curfew." Kotonoha said.

Makoto wonders. _A curfew, huh? Hmm… it makes me wonder why you even have one. _"It will be quick, I say to you." He said. "Those seconds will do the trick."

Kotnoha wonders. Makoto begins to look serious. "Do not worry. I will not do anything to harm you." He said. "You have my word on that." He added. "I think I have to admit that I want to hold your hand." _I feel that I'm regretting that. Come on, why now?! _"Although, I have thought things that are reaching the border."

Kotonoha is shocked. Makoto cuts her before she could speak. "Do not worry, I was against those thoughts." He said. "Please understand my intention." He added.

Kotonoha stepped back, Makoto continues speaking. "So, let me begin anew." He said. "I want to know more about you." _I sound like an idiot pretending of what will happen next._

Kotnoha lowered her head with depression.

Makoto placed his hand on her shoulder. "Katsura Kotonoha." He said and Kotonoha looks at him.

"The board meeting is about to start." Kotonoha said and leaves.

"Kuso…" Makoto pounds his head. "The station." He said. "I'll wait there." He added and also leaves. He noticed Sekai hiding near a door and pretends he didn't saw her. "I guess it's time to visit someone."

* * *

It was a sunset. Kotonoha exits the school and sees Sekai. "Are you going home now?" She asked.

"Y-yes." Kotonoha replied.

Makoto is behind a wall overhearing their conversation.

* * *

_Saionji will say to her that the train station is not on her way. Katsura will the reply that she'll go home by bus today. Then, it will be a long converstaion that leads the two of the on the kid's playground._

* * *

Makoto then leaves feeling he had enough of eavesdropping. "I have to go home by train now." He said while leaving.

As Makoto head to the station, he begins to hum the tune that is now his favorite. "Hmm… H-h-hmm… Hmm… H-h-hmm…" _It's catchy, I have to admit it. I wonder who composed the original. _He then arrives at the train and finds himself standing as he waits for Kotonoha. He stops humming after that.

Makoto looks at the sun almost settling down. "It a nice view fron here." He said. "It's melancholic for me." He added. "Makes me wonder why I'm doing this in the first place."

* * *

_I kind of remember those memories of the two innocent young lovers. The scenery was like this when I saw it._

* * *

Makoto sees Taisuke. "Sawanaga?" He asked.

"It's me." Taisuke replied. "Who else do you think it would be?" He asked.

Makoto grins. "Hey." He said and gives the love manual book to him. "I'll give this to you."

Taisuke accepts the item. "You're really giving me this?!" He asked.

"That book is not helping me complete anything." Makoto said but Taisuke is not listening. "Arigato! Arigato!" He said.

Makoto sees Taisuke hurry to a train with joy. "Arigato, Makoto!" He said as the door closed.

The train leaves. Makoto sighs. "Heh, the book is useless." He said. "I know he'll realise that." He added. "But if not… I have to make him realize his true intention."

* * *

As minutes pass, Makoto noticed it was night. "It's going to be pitching black soon." He said and sees Kotonoha. He raised his hand. "Oh, Katsura, you've arrived."

Kotonoha is breathing heavily.

Makoto lowered his hand. "I almost thought that you'll not come." He said. "Still I believed you will." He added and the approached Kotonoha. "Katsura, I swear that I won't do anything that will harm you."

"I'm sorry." Kotonoha said. "I want to be able to understand you more." She then smiles. "So I'll… do my best." Her hand intertwines with Makoto's and gives a kiss on his lips.

Makoto remembers something that happened and lets it slide just this once.

* * *

An hour passed and Makoto arrives at his home. "Mom, I'm home." He said.

His mother sees him. "Oh, you're back." She said. "If you're wondering about Kota, he's still on your room sleeping soundly." She added.

"Oh." Makoto said. "Mother, I'll be gone in a few days." He added.

His mother smiled. "Don't worry." She said. "I contacted the school if something like this were to happen." She added.

"Why, mother?" Makoto asked.

"I know that you'll say that you'd be gone for a few days." His mother replied. "The school said that you're excused; take your time because your excuse is not limited for three days." She added.

"Is that so, mother?" Makoto asked. "Well then, I'll bring something along with me." He said and takes something from his room. "I'll bring my old bag with me during my travel." He added.

His mother noticed something about the bag and Makoto. "You've been using that bag since you're a kid, right?" She asked.

Makoto nodded as he put some things he needed in his bag. "Yes, mother." He replied. "This bag is my favorite." He added. "There's nothing is this world that can replace this."

"Oh, I see." His mother said. "Well, you should better get going now." She added.

Makoto nodded and carried his bag. "I'm off, mother." He said. "Please watch over Kota and Kaze for me." He added and leaves.

* * *

Makoto arrives at the previous time hole he entered. "I knew it." He said. "It's still there." He added. "Guess I have to enter and know what's on the other side." He enters the time hole.

Makoto travels through the time hole. "This takes too long." He said and opens his bag. "Let's see here…" He takes out a harmonica and an ocarina. "I brought so I can know what I strangely know about music." He puts it back and takes some clothing. "I know it won't do much, but hey I have to at least change my clothing. I've been wearing the same thing for days now." _Nah, I can't help it. I'm already used this typical gag. _"It's time, huh?"

* * *

Makoto is transported to the same place where he first entered. "I guess it's time to find the address." He said and takes a piece of paper from his pocket. "Hmm… I guess I have to start finding this address." He strolls through small villages. "I guess I'm in the countryside." He said. "This place looks like paradise."

Makoto feels hungry. "Right, I haven't eaten anything." He said and noticed an apple on a tree. "I should practice throwing these knives. At least I know how to use them." He takes out one of his knives and throws it to the apple.

The knife slices the apple's stem and the knife stabs the tree. Makoto quickly takes apple before it falls to the ground. "This is edible. I may as well eat this." He begins to eat the apple and takes the knife out of the tree and returns it on its holder. _I knew I was right on playing that vampire killing game. Heh, so I guess this means that gossip I heard was real. I can't believe it is, it's totally ridiculous. _With that, he continues on his search.

As Makoto walked through several places, he suddenly noticed. "Hey, this place is familiar." He said. "Man, I feel tired right now." He seats near a lake. "I remember that one of the scenery of those memories is this." He then wonders about this more. "The lake is somehow familiar to me. Perhaps the memories have some references from this." He said and noticed it was getting dark.

The stars begin to shine bright as they can. Makoto takes out his ocarina. "I should play this. It's the least I could do to pass off the time." He said and begins to play.

Green lights shine bright and cold winds blow as the grass sway upon being hit. Makoto continues on playing a tune he doesn't know.

* * *

_This place is so familiar to me. Yet, it feels so distant. Like, I'm trying to chase something that is so far from me. But I don't know I remember something about this or not. _

* * *

Makoto stops playing his ocarina and puts it back to his bag. "I never knew there were som many instruments on that hidden room." He said. "Did _Amano Makoto_, my grandfater, devote himself to music?" He asked."What could have possibly made him to do that?" He added and decided to lie down.

Makoto gazed at the starry sky. "I wonder… Is one of the stars there… points to where my memories are…?" He asked. "I know I'm asking such a ridiculous question…" He said. "But, I should at least know… who I really am…" He added.

Unable to find the answer and nothing to do, Makoto decided that it's time to hit the hay. But, tears came slowly out of his eyes. With that, he wipes his tears. "I still feel so horrible for everything that happened." He said. "Why…?" He asked.

* * *

**End Notes: That's it for this chapter. I'll be happy to know about your ideas on this story. I would gladly appreciate it. Yeah, I know, many things happened in this chapter. So I could guess that it works the same for the future chapters.**


	9. Untold Tales

**Untold Tales**

* * *

It was a bright morning. The birds fly off to where they want to be. The leaves sway along with the gentle breeze. Makoto wakes up and realizes it was morning. "That was a good sleep." He said. "I slept in the middle of nowhere." He added. "Never knew I can do something like this." He remarked and stood up carrying his bag. "I should probably go on my way now." He then goes to where the wind blows.

* * *

As Makoto walk to a distant place, he noticed. "Right, I never told anyone except my mother that I would be gone for days." He said. "Hmm… I don't think I should tell them…" He added. "It's for the best that I go on with this." He then sees a small village. "I should make a stop there. I coul probably ask about the address."

* * *

Minutes passed. Makoto is on a small hut taking a break from all that walking. He sighs with relief. "I can rest for a while." He said. "Come to think of it, I think I can already know how are those people are going to react." He sighs again and lets it slide for the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main timeline, three people are wondering about something.

"Oi, Sekai, do you know where Makoto is?" Taisuke asked.

Sekai shook her head sideways. "I don't know." She replied. "He didn't bother to answer my call." She added. Where could he possibly be?" She asked.

"Has he gone off somewhere?" Hikari asked.

"That could be my guess." Taisuke replied.

"That baka," Sekai said. "He really picked the right time to disappear." She added. "He is so dead when I see him."

* * *

Back at the other timeline, Makoto is still having a break from his walking. He gazed at the sky. "I know that I'll worry them." He said. "But this is more important." He added and stood from his seat. "It's time to go." He then leaves.

* * *

As Makoto left the village, he sees a group of people covering something. "Huh?" He then approached. "What's happening?" He asked.

Two men seem to be in a brawl. The first is breathing for air and the second sighs with problems.

* * *

_I don't think I should poke on this situation. I think that guy can handle this. But it deosn't hurt to know what will happen next._

* * *

"Come on, will ya?" The second man said. "I'm in a hurry." He added. "I need to go back home and tend to my wife. So please let's end this already!"

"You rascal!" The first man shouted and unsheathes a knife. "How dare you snatch my vegetables!"

The second man faceplamed. "The heck." He said. "You're still having problems on that?" He asked. "Oh for the love of." The first man charges at him but he sidestepped and gives a krate chop on his head.

The first man falls to the ground and the second sighs. "Man… I'm done with this…" He said. "I'm outta here." He said as he left.

Makoto is left wondering in how quick that person was. "I could barely notice he moved." He said. "Anyway, I should also leave." He added and then leaves the village.

Makoto walks through the riverbank. "This is like going out for a midday stroll." He said. "I like it." He added. "I think of not going to tell anyone about this. It would be for the best." He continues on his way.

* * *

_Isn't it a bright day? The birds soar to the sky with grace. The fishes happily swim to their places and I happily strolled through to my unknown destination. Everything seems to fine from here._

* * *

As Makoto heads to his destination, he thinks of something to do. "I should sing something to pass the time." He said. **(You may want to listen to the song Sara from City Hunter. Of course I don't own it.)**

Makoto breathes for air and sings. "Oh, Sara mayowanaide" _I singing something from the 80's, it might be old, but it's catchy when I first heard it. Makes me wonder how it happened. _"Motto Kanjiru mama ni. Woah, Sara Ima hajimaru… Atarashii story, just for you." _Am I referring to someone?_

_Mayonaka no lady. Hitogomi ni magire._

_Utsurigina stepping. Kurikaeshiteru._

_Tsuyogari no face. Tafuna furi de… Odori akashitemo…_

_Sono hitomi wa… Kodokuna iro… Kakushi kirenai._

_Tsukanoma no dreaming… Kaki kesareteku._

_Kake nuketa back street. Hibiku sairen._

_Obieta me no shounen-tachi… Terashi dasu raito…_

_Hitonigiri no… yuuki sae mo… Nakushisouna yoru…_

_Oh, Sara Akiramenaide._

_Kimi no… shinjita yume._

_Woah, Sara Sono omoi o…_

_Wasurezuni ite…_

_Oh, Sara Mayowanaide._

_Motto kanjiru mama ni…_

_Woah, Sara Ima hajimaru…_

_Atarashii story, just for you._

_Shibarareta freedom… Tsukamenai chansu…_

_Matenrou no kage… Dareka no sad song…_

_Yume no youni… Nagasareteku… Kono machi no naka de._

_Kinou yori mo. Tashikana mono. Te ni ireru kara…_

_Oh, Sara Kazaranaide._

_Itsumo… Sugao no mama de._

_Woah, Sara Sono hohoemi._

_Nakusazuni ite…_

_Oh, Sara Mayowanaide._

_Motto… Kanjiru mama ni._

_Woah, Sara Ima hajimaru…_

_Owaranai story, just for you…_

Makoto claps his hands along with the song.

_Oh, Sara Kazaranaide._

_Itsumo… Sugao no mama de._

_Woah, Sara Sono hohoemi…_

_Nakusazuni ite…_

_Oh, Sara Mayowanaide._

_Motto… Kanjiru mama ni._

_Woah, Sara Ima hajimaru._

_Owaranai story Woah... Sara!_

Makoto gazed at the sky. "Woah... Sara!" He then stops singing. "That felt good." He said. "Time to move forward." He added. _I wonder who would be my Sara._

* * *

Makoto passed tthrough several villages. He asked about the address and the results were zero. "I'm getting nothing from the people." He said. "Is this real or not?" He asked and continues on his search.

* * *

Makoto gazed at the sky. "I wonder how everyone is doing right now." He asked to himself. "I hope they're not worried about me." He added. "I did left without telling them." _I don't know. But it's for the best. _He takes out his notebook. "I think I gained some information."

* * *

_Katou Otome_

_She is Kotonoha's classmate and Makoto's friend since childhood. Otome plays for the basketball team, and is the de facto leader of class 1-4's girls. She is responsible for the bullying that Kotonoha endures.  
Direct and headstrong, she is usually authoritative to her peers, tolerates nothing but her way and opinion, and does not generally associate with anyone but her trio of friends Obuchi Minami, Koizumi Natsumi and Mori Kumi; who together frequently harass and coerce Kotonoha. Despite her difficult behavior and personality however, Otome can be particularly tender and shy, especially around Ito Makoto, who she has known since junior high school and has a crush on._

* * *

Makoto closed his notebook and returns it on his pocket. "I think I should not get involved with too many girls." He said. "The truth is I'm not really interested with anyone." He added. "The only thing that is now important is to take back my memories and correct everything."

As usual, Makoto walks to where the wind blows and suddenly noticed something. "Hmm… There's something I've been wondering about…" He said. "I feel that my feet are leading me to the right direction." He added and continues walking.

* * *

Several hours passed and Makoto is still continuing. "It's been hours already." He said. "I feel I got myself wandering this time." He added. "Might as well rest here." He then sits near the riverbank.

Makoto lies down. "So it's been days since I started." He said. "Heh… I've already lost count on those days." He added. "Memories, huh…?" He asked. "Are they to be treasured?" He added. _Why would I say that? I… don't remember… anything of my childhood…_

* * *

_Perhaps I have some connection with those memories I've been seeing._

* * *

Then, Makoto begins to see another one.

_The young girl looks at an altar. "Do you think… we could get married here?" She asked._

_The young boy looks at her. "I've been thinking about it too…" He replied. "I think we'll try…" He added._

"_Yeah." The young girl replied. "We made a promise here, right?" She asked._

"_Right." The young boy replied and held her hands with his. "Now and forever…" He said._

* * *

The vision disappears and Makoto smiled. "I wonder where that church is." He asked to himself.

"Are you done reminiscing?"

Makoto looks at the direction and he sees the person earlier. "Aren't you that person from earlier?" He asked.

The man nodded. "Yup." He replied and seats near the riverbank. "Mind to have a chat with me?" He asked.

Makoto nodded without hesitation. "Okay. I don't mind it." He replied.

The man looks at the time. "This is like a father and son talk huh?" He asked.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" He asked. "I'm not your son, how come?" He added.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten your own father, Makoto?" He asked.

Makoto's eyes widened. 'How…" He asked.

Makoto's father grins. "Tell me, do you know my name?" He asked.

Makoto thinks hard. "Tomaru, right?" He replied. "Sawagoe Tomaru, right?" He added.

His father nodded. "You're right and you're wrong." He replied.

"Then… tell me…" Makoto said. "What is your real name…?" He asked.

"My name huh?" Makoto's father replied. "I've been wondering about it." He added. "But I know that my real name is Ito Yukimaru." **(Please remember that this only happens in my fanfics and it has no connection to the series. So let it be here.)**

Makoto's eyes widened.

* * *

_So, the thing that Sawanaga Junpei said was true. My father is Ito Yukimaru._

* * *

Makoto begins to feel uneasy knowing his father. "So if you are my father, how come your name is different from what I had now?" He asked.

Yukimaru looks at the sky. "I guess it's time to tell you." He said. "I've been expecting that for a long time now." He added. "My son from the future who came back to this time to know about his family."

Makoto nodded with hesitations. "So can you tell me about yourself, father?" He asked.

"Don't worry." Yukimaru replied. "I was about to tell it to you." He added. "Listen carefully."

_You know you said my name is Sawagoe Tomaru right? I have to say that it was my name when I was adopted by someone I have no connection with. Apparently, it was his name that he passed to me. And because of that… all hell came knocking to me…_

"Wait." Makoto said. "So it was not your real name?" He asked. "Meaning…"

Yukimaru nodded. "I can't believe that damn bastard passed on his name to me!" He replied with anger. "And I can't believe he had the nerve to pass it on to me on his deathbed!" He added. "Now, all the things he done has been passd on to me!"

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "What were those things?" He asked.

_That damn bastard who adopted was a dang womanizer! And I heard from a friend of mine that he made 50 girls pregnant! I couldn't believe it myself. But it's true. And since he passed on his name to me, all the blame was also passed on to me. Since then, I was the point of all hatred of women. But, until I had decided to go under rehabilitation, so I could remove my mind of it._

"So, you went into rehabilitation?" Makoto asked. "That must have been harsh." He added.

_Don't worry. It was not that harsh. I even met your mother working there as a helper. I have to admit that she was a beautiful sight to see. I fell in love with her at first sight. But I know that when she learns that many people still think that I'm the Sawagoe Tomaru, she'll hate me._

Makoto lowered his head. "So, what happened?" He asked.

_I had my mind of that Sawagoe Tomaru thing. I had decided to begin my life anew. I worked as a chef in a restaurant. I remember that the restaurant's name is __**Radish**__._

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you worked at Radish?" He asked.

Yukimaru raised an eyebrow. "I did." He replied. "So you thought that only girls are allowed to work?" He asked. "How are they gonna serve food if there is no one cooking, I ask?" He added.

Makoto thinks. "Hmm… you're right. It does make some sense." He replied.

Yukimaru laughs. "Ha ha! So I guess you've been fooled, huh?" He asked. "You can blame Yuichiro for that." He said. "That guy has some perverted thoughts." He added.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "So you know, Youko?" He asked. "Can I ask who Yuichiro is?" He added.

"Saionji Yuichiro, Youko's husband." Yukimaru replied. "Is that enough to answer your question?" He asked.

Makoto nodded. "I guess so…" He replied and was left wondering in his mind.

* * *

_So this Yuichiro is Saionji's father? But how come I never saw him once._

* * *

Yukimaru then remembers something.

* * *

_Yukimaru wonders about something. "Yuichiro, how come are the waitresses are dressed different right now?" He asked._

_Yuichiro grins. "Hah, don't ask me why." He replied. "This wasn't my idea." He added._

_Youko fixed her skirt. "Umm… I don't know but… this is somehow attracting strange men." She said._

_Yuichiro raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked._

_Yukimaru grins. "Hah, you must be really good, Yuichiro." He replied. "I look like an idiot in this clothing." He added._

"_You can't blame me for this." Yuichiro said._

"_Nah, you're great Yuichiro." Yukimaru said. __**Watching you charm women and rip off men has never made me feel so sick.**_

_Yuichiro raised his fist towards him. "If you got something to say, Yukimaru, tell it right to my fist!" He said._

_Youko quickly mediates the argument. "Stop it you two!" She said. "If you have nothing better to do, the two of you should play a video game or something!" She added._

* * *

Makoto wonders on what his father is thinking. "Are you done reminiscing, father?" He asked.

"Do you know your mother's name, Makoto?" Yukimaru replied.

Makoto gazed to the sky. "It's _Moeko_, right?" He asked.

Yukimaru gives a typical gag look. "Wrong!" He replied. "You failed your test, didn't you?" He asked.

Makoto is surprised on the funny look. _What the?! _"Are you kidding me, father?" He replied. "If it isn't her real name, then what is it?" He asked but his cellphone ringed the Finale – Deep Transluscent Moonlit Night. "Ack!" He quickly stops it ringing and pays attention to his father.

Yukimaru grins. "Nice ringtone." He said. "The song matches your struggles and everything you have done so far." He added.

"Arigato…" Makoto replied. _Yeah, that tune was my personal favorite. I only got the chance to hear It during time when someone would call me._ "It's _Naomi._" Yukimaru said.

"_Nao… mi…_?" Makoto wondered and realized something.

* * *

_Naomi… So it was the name of Amano Makoto's daughter. So it's mother…_

* * *

"So, what's the story between you and mother?" Makoto asked.

"Heh, you know on the other side." Yukimaru replied. "I don't have the right yet to tell it to you." He added. "But, there is something I can explain to you."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" He asked.

"You must have seen in the news about mysterious disappearances of some people." Yukimaru replied.

Makoto nodded. "I did." He replied. "What about it?" He asked.

Yukimaru lowered his head. "You should know that it happened to my parents." He replied.

Makoto eyes widened and left him out of words to say.

Yukimaru pats Makoto on the head. "I know. It's a real pain to think about it since I never got the chance to see them…" He said and tears slowly came out of his eyes.

"Oto-san…" Makoto said weakly. "Then what about mother's parents?" He asked.

"Her… I was told that the same thing happened to her…" Yukimaru replied. "They died on the day she was born…" He added. "Apparently, her mother died a cruel wat beyond anyone's imagination."

* * *

_So, that __**Ai**__ woman that grandfather said is my grandmother. A cruel way to die, huh… I know how that feels…_

* * *

With that, Makoto begins to see something.

* * *

_Makoto is standing behind a door. He looks at his old cellphone. "Sekai?" He asked._

_Sorry…_

_Makoto sees the end of the message._

_Good bye…_

_Makoto lowered his cellphone. As he looked from behind, he sees a girl charging at him without hesitation. "Kk…" He felt he was stabbed and begins to see all of what he has done. His cellphone falls to the floor._

_Makoto stepped back with his hand on his wound. He falls to the floor and then tries to crawl out of the trouble but, the girl stomped him. "You're despicable." She said._

_Wait a minute, why is her voice sounds different? Also, her eyes are different. Whah did happen to her when it happened._

_Makoto screams out in pain as he tries to look in front. The girl raised her hands with a knife. "Wanting happiness only for yourself, with Katsura." She said and everything became slowly black in his vision_

_The only thing I felt within those stabs was hate. _

_Blood gushed out of Makoto's mouth. His hand reached out for her stoamch. "Thank goodness…"_

_Right… I said that but why…? Somehow I felt so strange about it…_

_Now, that everything came to an end, everything beacme black around Makoto._

_I reached the end of my life… But, when I still had a bit of strength left, I heard someone… By the voice, I could tell it was a girl, crying for me… I thought it was Katsura, but it was someone else. Someone I feel… I've known for a long time. Her words are still fresh in my mind._

"_Please… don't leave me…" _

"_Please… don't die…"_

"_Please…! Don't leave me...!" _

_And then, she said my name. Then I felt so relieved._

"_Makoto…! Makoto…"_

_During that fleeting moment, I felt so warm… as if that person embraced me… _

* * *

The vision ends and Makoto begins to cry.

Yukimaru noticed his son crying and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You remembered something tragic… There's no need for you to hold those tears." He said. "You can't be the real you if you won't cry."

"Father…" Makoto weakly said.

Yukimaru gazed to the sun slowly descending. "Makoto, because of Naomi, your mother, I was able to break free from the chains the binded me for years and I was able to live my life once again, as the real me." He said.

Makoto wipes his tears. "Father, I have to say I'm proud that you became my father…" He said weakly. "Though this event has made me remember everything about you." He added.

Yukimaru smiled. "Heh, I'm happy that you became my son." He said.

"Arigato, oto-san." Makoto said with a smile. "I feel a lot better now." He added.

"Good." Yukimaru replied. "Now, you should return to your reat time line." He said.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah." He replied.

* * *

Minutes later, Makoto and his father, Yukimaru are standing near the riverbank.

"Before you go, Makoto, I want you to go to the place called _North Island_." Yukimaru said.

Makoto nodded without hesitation. "I guess I'll know the details once I get there, right?" He asked.

Yukimaru nodded. "Yup." With that conversation over, Makoto leaves using the time hole. It disappears without leaving any traces. His father gazed to the sky. "You really are just like _Amano._" He said and leaves.

Makoto travels back to his timeline encouraged by the father he never knew. "I guess the next destination is the island of the North." He said. "But where could it be?" He asked.

* * *

**End Notes: I know that many would be surprised in this chapter because of Makoto's parents. Just what I said earlier, it only happens in my fanfictions. So please understand.**

**I highly recommend you to listen to Finale – Deep Transluscent Moonlit Night by Masashi Hamauzu. It may be long but it matches along the mood of the story and especially his death scene. Its breaking point matches it along the stabbing. It may be hard to understand why but I know this would be for the best since Makoto's personality has started to change. Noticed it in the Prologue story, right?**


	10. Unfulfilled Promise

**Junichiro's Notes: This takes place in chapter 8 and before chapter 9 took place. Consider this as a flashback.**

* * *

**Unfulfilled Promise**

* * *

Makoto heads to his room. He quickly went to the hidden room.

* * *

The room was still the same. The instruments were placed in their rightful positions, the bed on the right side was clean from anything, and a cabinet near the bed is also clean and has something peculiar near the mirror. Because of curiosity, Makoto walks near the cabinet and picks it up.

"What's this?" Makoto asked. Light shines from and momentatily blinds him. "Ack!" Because of that, he accidentally drops it to the floor.

Makoto regains his self and hurried to find it. "Come on, where is it?" He asked to himself.

During Makoto's search, he noticed he was acting different. "Why am I so desperate to find it?" He asked and finds it. "Got it!" He said. "It's… a ring with a thick string on it…" He wondered.

Then, Makoto remembered something. "Right, Amano Makoto told me something about a ring that I have." He said. "So this must be it." He added. "I should put it on my neck, I think." With that, he quickly puts it on his neck.

* * *

Minutes passed and Makoto is resting on the bed, thinking of what to bring along. "Hmm… I have a few clothes on the bag, this ring on my neck, and…" He said and noticed an orange object with a silver one on the desk. "What's that?" He asked and walks toward the desk.

As Makoto approach, sudden thoughts arise on his head. "This ring is somehow special." He said. "I don't know but I feel something's coming back to me…" He added and sees the items. "An ocarina and a harmonica." He then picks them up with no clear intention.

The ocarina was light orange and color and the harmonica is silver giving off a faint light. With that, Makoto examines these if they are for real or not."Hmm… why are there a few carvings on these?" He asked and reads the carvings on the ocarina. "Light shines…" Then he reads the carvings on the harmonica "… in times of despair…" With that, it leaves him wondering.

* * *

_Light shines in times of despair… what does it mean? Wait; there are more carvings on the desk. I think I could read it._

* * *

"My promise… is to be with her… in sorrow and in happiness… That will happen now... until the end of everything…"

* * *

_I wonder… Did he make this?_

* * *

After that, Makoto decided to put along the ocarina and the harmonica in his bag. "I guess that's that." He said. "I should look around this room for a while before I leave." He added and looks around.

Makoto looks around the room and sees a painting of boat sailing to the sea. "Nice boat." He remarked. "Hey I've seen this painting before." He said. "Nah, it couldn't be." He added and continues on looking around.

* * *

_As you can imagine, this hidden room is full of musical instruments. It has a bed on the right side with a cabinet near it. There are some carvings I read earlier. The painting of a boat in the sea which I somehow like and the rest is I have yet to see._

* * *

Makoto sees a coat hanging on the wall. "Hey, it's a long coat. It's even black in color." He said. "There's even a white coat with some blue on the ends." He added. "By the looks of it, it looks like a coat for cosplay." He wondered. "Was grandfather a cosplayer or a tailor?" He asked and decided to leave it is. "I should take the black coat. You never know it might come in handy." _There are too many coats. There are ten hanging here._

Makoto sits down on the bed for a spell. "This cellphone has been making me wonder on its contents." He said and checks it. "Hmm… it seems I can't open some of the applications." He then puts it back on his pocket.

* * *

_The promise… do I have some connection with it along with this ring? Also, to the girl I have to find. Hmm… this ring has been making feel comforted. As if, anyway._

* * *

Makoto stood up and looks more for a bit. "Hey, those are some C.D.'s" He said. "Most are these are from games and animes." He added. "I think I'll try first this Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Original Soundtrack." He then placed it on a DVD player.

"CD 2 was it?" Makoto asked. 'Hmm… it says here that the first song here is named _Cross of the Blue Moon._" He said and begins to hear an eerie sound. "Hey, I like it." He remarked and ejects the C.D. "Next, this C.D. from… Winter Sonata." He said and placed it on the player. "From what I remember, Winter Sonata is a Korean drama that was aired in 2002." _I kind of hear somewhere that it will become an anime. Perhaps in the year 2009 would be my guess._** (Please note that this story is set on the year 2007. The year School Days was aired.)**

Makoto reads the list. "It says _Choeumbuteo Jiguemkkaji._" He said and a thought pops out of his head. _The heck I can read Korean! _He became silent as he hears the song clear. "I should stop now." He quickly ejects the C.D and placed it back on its case.

* * *

Having the feeling of enough, Makoto sighs. "I could say in my opinion, Amano Makoto is the kind of person who likes to have many things to do so he can enjoy his time on this world." He said. "Though, his life on this world was for only a few years." He added and lowered his head. "I wish to have a normal life..." He said weakly with tears falling down from his face. "I have to ask, when can I be free from this pain I feel...?" He asked.

With that, Makoto feels that he wants to play the piano before going out. "I should play something on the piano." He said and sits down. "Hmm… what tune I should play?" He asked and lets his fingers do the job. "Hmm… a medley will do."

**(You may want to listen to any piano music. It depends on your choice since I'll let your imagination do everything at this part.)**

Minutes passed and Makoto plays one final tune. "The tune I've been humming, I should try playing it on the piano." He said. "I should hum along, so I can lighten up my mood." He added.

Another minute passed and Makoto stops playing. He stood and grabbed his bag. "I should leave now." He said. "My journey has yet started." He added. "Meaning, I don't know… but I have to pay attention to this."

* * *

_Forgive me… Katsura… You're one of my least priorities right now… This task must come first…_

_Though I hate to do it… but why do I feel relieved at the same time…?_

* * *

Makoto punched the wall with hate. "Why am I forced to think of decisions like this?!" He asked angrily. "Why?!"

_Hey now, calm down. You're letting your mouth get ahead of oyou._

Makoto noticed and looks around. "Grandfather?" He asked.

_You're still surprised, eh? I wouldn't look like that; it's a ruin to your own looks. Pay attention to that. Coordinate with your emotion and looks. You will like it._

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand what you are talking about." He said.

_Don't worry, I was joking about that. Now, let's talk about your next course of action._

"Okay." Makoto replied, "So this room, this is yours, right?" He asked.

_Sure it is. This place houses my most treasured memories._

"Most treasured memories, huh." Makoto said. "What were those memories?" He asked.

_The days I've spent with __**Ai**__._

"So… who is this _Ai _person?" Makoto asked.

_Huh? Don't you even know your own grandmother?_

"My grandmother?" Makoto asked. "I don't know that." He added.

_Oh, come on. Your parents never told you anything about this? I guess… it's too early for you to know those things._

"I think so." Makoto replied. "I guess I'll be talking to you again after I know more about this, huh?" He asked.

_I think so. Anyway, you can use anything on this room. They belong to both of us since we are the same guy. You have already poked around, so I guess there's no need for me to tell you that. See ya._

"You too." Makoto said and finally gets his senses straight. "I should go now. I maybe a time traveller but I'm not blessed with time." He then leaves the hidden room.

* * *

Makoto quickly approached the crib after leaving. "Kota, I'll be leaving for a while." He said. "Don't worry." He added. "Saying goodbye is like saying hello." He then leaves the room, but before he opened the door, he opened his notebook and writes.

_Since I had been writing after I finished something, I should recall first what happened so far. Let's begin on the first events._

**(I'll be writing a story which has Makoto's summary of the chapters. Sounds Hotel Dusk and Last Window, doesn't it? Because, he writes at every end of the chapter which is not mentioned or can be read in any chapters.)**

* * *

_First, I died, I don't even want to say it, but, it's for the best. I should begin where everything began. _

* * *

**End Notes: I know that its short. But this is a flashback; I shortened it since it would align with time in the story. Just what like is said above, I intend on doing it. So please wait for it.**


	11. North and South: First Turn

**Junichiro's Notes: Alright, let's get back to where we ended at Chapter 9. The chapter will explain everything for this part one chapter.**

* * *

**North and South: First Turn**

* * *

Makoto quickly thinks of a way. "Hmm… how can I get to the North Island?" He asked. "I don't have a clue or have anything that will help me right now." He added and sits down on a bench. Without any choices left, he takes out his harmonica and begins to play a tune.

* * *

_I don't know. I better take my mind off it for a while. I wonder… What are they doing without me? It would better if they don't do anything ridiculous, especially, Saionji and Sawanaga.I think I should ask Sawanga's father about his attitude. So, I can make some adjustsments when he's around._

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Sakakino Gakuen, the usual trio is on the roof talking about Makoto.

"Sekai, where the heck is Makoto?!" Taisuke asked.

Sekai shook her head in response. "I dunno… I've been trying to get a reply from him." She replied.

Hikari thinks. "Hmm… he's been gone for a while now." She said. "I heard that he was excused for some reason." She added.

Sekai and Taisuke quickly looked at Hikari. "He what?" They asked.

* * *

Back at a random place, Makoto continues on playing his harmonica. His cellphone rings a familiar tune. He stops playing and takes it out. He sees in the cellphone the name, Saionji Sekai. In response to this, he leaves a message. "Saionji, I'll be gone for a while. Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said and puts it back on his pocket.

"What a nice tune you've played, young man."

Makoto looks at the direction where he heard the voice and sees an old man. "Who're you?" He asked quickly.

The man grinned. "Teenagers these days." He replied. "Anyway, I'm Nakano Shiro." He said. **(I did say about some new OC's. Consider this one for this chapter and for part two.)**

"Nakano Shiro…" Makoto said weakly. "Can I ask something?" He asked.

Shiro nodded. "Yes, you may." He replied with honesty.

"Do you know Amano Makoto?" Makoto asked. _I need to make sure about if he is that person I saw before grandfather passed away._

Shiro's eyes became piercing ones. "So it's time huh?" He replied. "Come with me." He said and walks to a pier. Makoto follows without hesitation.

* * *

Minutes passed. Makoto and Shiro board a boat and heads to an unknown destinatiom. As they both wait until they get there, curiosity begins to run through the time traveler's mind. "Hey, where are we going?" He asked.

Shiro points to the front. "Were going to that island over there." He replied. "So stop poking around m'boat." He added.

"Alright…" Makoto said. "Hmm… He's odd fellow." He added. _I should at least show some respect towards him. I wonder… is the place we are going to is the North Island. _

* * *

Hours passed and Makoto and Shiro docks at a pier in the island. Makoto gets out of the boat first and admires the scenery. "This place is so green." He said. "I don't think I have seen something beautiful like this before." He added.

Shiro grins from behind. "Well, the scenery is the specialty of the North Island." He said. "One of the few places that nature survives in this world we live right now." He added.

Shiro's words surprised Makoto. "This is the North Island?" He asked.

Shiro nodded. "Follow me." He replied then walks to the front. Makoto follows without hesitation with feeling of having his questions are obtaining their answers.

* * *

They walk through the place. Makoto can see the beauty of the island at its finest. _Well this something I don't see everyday. I might as well enjoy the walk for a while. I wonder… has Saionji received my call._

* * *

Minutes later… The two are just a few steps to a house. Makoto wonders about the structure of the house they are approaching.

* * *

_Hmm… the house looks like from the old days of Nihon. I think I've seen one in a history book. Or I just happened to drop by at a library._

* * *

They arrived at the house. Shiro begins to comment. "You have done quite a progress, I must say, for _Amano's _incarnate." He said.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "So you do know about grandfather." He said. "I guess that you're my great-grandfather or something." He added.

Shiro nodded. "You did some great guessing." He replied. "I expected that from Yukimaru's son." He added and enters the house.

"I guess so." Makoto said as he entered the house. He placed his shoes on the right side where there were some other shoes placed.

* * *

Makoto heads to the living room where he sees Shiro talking to a young girl who is familiar to him. He raised an eyebrow. "Itaru?" He asked.

Itaru looks at him. "Oh, big brother." She said. "Why are you here?" She asked.

Makoto grins. "I should be the one who's asking, Itaru." She replied. "Anyway, I have to talk to Shiro about something." He said and sits down.

Itaru grins. "So you want to talk about grandpa, right, big brother?" She asked.

Makoto begins to wonder on how her little sister knows about things he has yet to know.

* * *

_Why does Itaru know about these complicated things? I think I should try pressing her infromation. It kind of sounds like that Ace Attorney game._

* * *

Shiro pokes Itaru. "Perhaps later will do Itaru." He said. "Go rest up for a while. You had a long way coming here." He added.

Itaru nodded. "Alright, great-grandpa." She replied and left the living room.

Makoto looks at Shiro. "Please, tell me what you know about grandfather." He said. "I need to know more about my past life." He added.

Shiro takes a picture that is placed on a cabinet. "Here look at this." He said and gives the picture to Makoto.

Makoto accepts the picture and his eyes widened. "He looks… a lot like me!" He shouted.

* * *

_So the things he said were right. His hair is white; his eyes are the same as mine. _

* * *

Makoto gives it back to Shiro. "So that's how grandfather looked." He said. "He looks like me. Yet we are like reversed personas." He added.

Shiro grins. "You both wear the same clothing." He replied. "Though he wears long-sleeved polo than you and the both of you have knives hidden in the clothes."

**(If you're going to image Amano Makoto in your minds, simply image Makoto with white hair and with a long-sleeved polo. They both have the same hairstyle for this story and for the next ones I'll write in the future. Remember chapter 5 where he changed his hair?)**

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I have knives hidden in my clothes?" He asked.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" He replied. "You have the same style as Amano and it's obvious on the way of you're talking." He added.

Makoto nodded. "I suppose that is the reason." He said as he agreed on what Shiro said. "Can you tell me about his death?" He asked.

Shiro nodded. "I shall do what I was asked to do." He replied. "But after this, go to the _South Island_." He said. "You'll hear the rest from there." He added.

Makoto nodded. "Alright, I shall ask for the directions later." He said. "Now, I want to hear your side of the story about grandfather." He added.

_Alright listen well because I'm going to tell you this once._

_Amano Makoto was a person who has the same status as you except that he has no anything supernatural. I never saw him doing something crazy. He was just a simple person who was living his life with his future wife, Ai._

"So I guess that _Ai _is your daughter." Makoto said.

_Yup, you're right. Ai is my daughter who had a promise with Amano to get married after they have finished everything they have to do. So think of her as his bethrothed. Makoto was a fortunate person to have someone like Ai. It was a blessing to him and to us. Since he was a kind person with a sense of justice, think of it that you inherited most of his traits and abilities._

"Hmm… There's something bugging me about grandmother." Makoto said. "How old was she when she passed away?" He asked.

Shiro lowered his head. "My daughter… she died at a very young age." He replied.

Makoto's eyes widened. "She… what?!" He asked in shock. "How was that even possible?!" He asked angrily.

"She died a few hours before you're mother was born to this world." Shiro replied. "By the time we learned it, it was already too late." He said. "And it was a horrible sight; I don't think anyone could bear it." He added.

Upom hearing this, Makoto felt pain that cannot be described. "Gyyyaaaahhhh!" He placed his hand on his chest tight. "Tskk! Gaahhhh!" He fell to the floor and became unconscious.

* * *

_Ugh… What happened…? I feel so light… What is happening to me…?_

_Hey. Wake up._

_Huh? Who are you?_

* * *

_Light begins to shine bright as the young man wakes up in a tree, resting on a young girl's lap. "Ai…?" He asked. "Is that you…?" He added._

_The girl smiled and everything slowly started to fade. "Wait!" The man said but nothing can be heard after that._

* * *

_What did I just saw…? It feels so familiar… Waughhh!_

* * *

Makoto wakes up and sees his self lying on a bed. "Ugh… where am I…?" He asked weakly.

Then, Itaru enters the room. "Oh, big brother, you're awake." She said.

Makoto looks at Itaru. "Ngh… What happened to me…?" He asked.

"You fell unconscious, simple as that." Shiro replied.

Makoto lowered his head. "I guess something to me…" He said. "Didn't it?" He asked.

Shiro nodded. "You did." He replied. "It might have been a shock to you." He said. "Did you remember something?" He asked.

Makoto nodded. "I feel I'm remembering everything that happened in my past life." He replied.

* * *

_I can't believe everything is appearing in my thoughts. And… you have got to be joking! Grandmother, Nakano Ai… she died the same way Saionji did… How could it be…? It's… horrible… I don't think I could take something like that…_

_And… Amano Makoto, my past life… he died the same way I did… But from what I saw… Ai was fighting herself in her mind. Could it also mean that, Saionji was doing the same thing? I think I noticed something from her. But I couldn't remember clearly what it was. I guess I just have to see for myself when it happens._

* * *

Makoto gets himself out of the bed. "I need to go to the other island now." He said and takes out Sekai's knife from his holster. "Shiro-san, can you please turn this to a combat knife?" He asked.

Shiro accepts the knife. "Alright, you asked for it." He replied. "I'll be done after you come back here to get it." He said.

Makoto nodded. "Arigato." He replied. "Itaru, you should go back home." He said.

Itaru shook her head sideways. "I'm coming with you, big brother." She replied. "Mom and Dad are on the other island right now. Along with you're… er… Kota." She said.

Makoto's eyes widened. "They are?" He asked. "Come on, let's hurry now." He said and looks at the picture of his past life. "Shiro-san, can I have this for awhile?" He asked.

Shiro nodded. "You can." He replied. "But what do you want to do with it?" He asked.

"There's something about this photo is bugging me." Makoto replied. "There's something I want to make sure of." He said.

Shiro throws his key to Makoto. "You can use my boat." He said. "Go now. Don't waste time now." He added.

Makoto catches the key. "Let's go, Itaru." He said and they both head to the pier.

* * *

Minutes passed and the two arrived at the pier. Makoto quickly jumped to the boat. "Itaru can you check the gas on this?" He asked.

Itaru nodded. "Alright." She replied and checks the boaa. "Big brother, the gas is full; we can go whenever everything is ready!" She shouted.

"Hop on the boat now, Itaru." Makoto said and revs up the boat. "This is the first time I'll drive something." He wondered. "Can I do this?" He asked. "I don't have time to hesitate!" He shouted and the boat exits the pier at full speed. Itaru holds on a chair due to the speed. "Why did you go on full speed, big brother?!" She asked.

"This is the first time I drove a boat!" Makoto replied. "What do you think, I can do anything?!" He asked.

* * *

_I couldn't do anything to save her…_

* * *

"Anyway, big brother, try slowing it down." Itaru said. "Were going to run out of gas before we even got to the island." She added.

"Alright, I'll try." Makoto replied and lowers the lever on the right. "That should do it." He said and boat goes on a normal speed.

Itaru sighs with relief and sits. "Whew."She said and takes map placed on a box. "We should keep on going south, big brother."

Makoto nodded. "Alright." He said. "I kind of wonder what the South Island looks like."

"It's the same as the North, big brother." Itaru replied.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He asked.

_Did my reply to her reached yet?_

"Umm… big brother." Itaru said weakly.

"What is it, Itaru?" Makoto asked.

"Did you dye your hair white?" Itaru asked.

Makoto looks on the side mirror. "Hey, why is my hair white?" He asked.

_Have you just noticed that possessed you earlier?_

"Amano Makoto!" Makoto said. "You possessed me?" He asked.

_**Half possession **__is more like it._

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "_Half possession,_ mind explaining what is it?" He asked.

_I don't need to, you already now what it means. I'll just revise you on the after effects._

"Alright, if you don't want to, get on with it." Makoto said.

_When you use it, you're hair will become like mine and it will last for a week or two. Don't worry; no one really cares on how you look. But at least using it was necessary, since of the effects it can give you._

"Hmm… I guess that's that?" Makoto asked.

_Sure is, you're on your own in this._

Itaru raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong, big brother?" She asked.

"It's nothing." Makoto replied. "Anyway, let's just focus on getting to the island." He said.

* * *

**End Notes: Itaru makes an appearance in the story, obvious isn't it? Since she has a role that will be learned in the second part, I hope that you'll wait for the next chapter. I have nothing to remind you at this part yet. But please don't go asking me why Makoto's hair changed from black to white yet. I can guess that I'll place the reasons on the second part. **


	12. North and South: Ending Turn

**Junichiro's Notes: Here is the second part of the chapter North and South. Be reminded that there would be another chapter that has part one, etc. I'll try my best to remind it for you.**

* * *

**North and South: Ending Turn**

* * *

Makoto and Itaru travel the waters using the boat after obtaining the keys from their great-grandfather, Shiro. Having being troubled by some thoughts, Makoto begins to question Itaru.

"Itaru, how come Shiro-san looks young?" He asked.

Itaru raised an eyebrow. "Hmm… well I think he said that he's still in his 60's." She replied. "He kinda looks like a thirty year old." She said.

Makoto carefully steered the boat towards the destination. "Hmm… that makes sense, I guess." He said and wonders why his hair is white in color. "Now, because of this, I look like him." He begins to show hatred as he gazed his image on the side mirror.

"Umm… big brother… there's something in front of us!" Itaru said.

Makoto looks in front. "What the?!" He then quickly steered right. The boat avoids contact with the ship. "What's a ship doing here?" He asked. "I guess it is probably one of those fishing companies.

Itaru nodded. "I guess so." She said.

"Anyway, let's hurry now." Makoto said and quickly gets the hang of steering the boat.

* * *

Minutes passed, Makoto can see a green island. "Hey Itaru, is that the South Island?" He asked.

Itaru looks in the front using a telescope that was left in the boat for some time now. "It is big brother!" She replied.

"Alright, hang on!" Makoto said as he raised the lever near him. The boat speeds up and heads to the island.

* * *

Half an hour passed... The boat docks at the pier. Makoto and Itaru jumps out of it and heads to the location on where a house can be found.

Itaru sees a bike. "Big brother let's use that bike." She said.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Itaru?" He asked. "I don't remember seeing you ride a bike." He said. "And I don't want to see get wounded." He added.

Itaru pats her chest like she was strong person. "Don't worry, big brother. I can handle this." She replied.

Makoto smiled and rides on the bike. "Come on now, you can ride on the back seat." He said.

Itaru nodded. "Alright." She said and rides on the back seat, grabbing on his older brother's stomach.

"Alright, let's go." Makoto said and pedals their way to their destination.

* * *

On their way, Makoto sees the beauty of the South Island. "This place is like the other one." He said. "It is a sight for those who want their hearts calmed." He added.

* * *

_But for me, I feel something other than regret. Can it be joy or something like that? Somehow… I don't think that anyone should help me have a happy ending in my life. Why do I feel I want to change that? Is it because I want to know the real me? Come to think of it, I never thought about something like this._

_Why did I begin to think like this now?_

* * *

"Is there something wrong, big brother?" Itaru asked.

"It's… nothing." Makoto replied and begins to wonder his thoughts.

* * *

_That scene… I can't banish it in my mind. Since… Oh, who am I kidding?! I hate it! I feel I hated myself since I was born! What is the meaning of this?! Grr… Aaahh! Damn it! Damn it! Should I even feel satisfied about this?!_

* * *

"Big brother, you're going to make us fall!" Itaru shouted.

Makoto regains his senses and noticed it. "Whoa!" He then made sure that they were not going to hit anything that can be seen. "That was a close one…" He said weakly. "Is this a one-way, Itaru?" He asked.

Itaru nodded. "Yup!" She replied with joy.

Makoto's head falls to the right. "I feel something about it makes me feel bad." He said.

* * *

_This one-way road is similar to the decisions I made in the past. Was I only thinking of intercourse? No, I feel it's not the reason. But what is it?_

* * *

Minutes passed and Makoto and Itaru can see a house a few miles ahead. "There." Makoto said. "Let's take it up a notch!" He shouted and pedals faster, making Itaru's grip on him tighter. "Too fast, big brother!" Itaru shouted.

Makoto and Itaru arrived at the house. Makoto stomps the ground so the bike would be stopped. He succeeds in doing so and he and his younger sister get out of the bike. "Are you alright, Itaru?" He asked.

Itaru breathes for air. "I'm fine, I think." She replied. "I don't think I should ride a bike for a while." She said.

The door opens and a familiar face can be seen. "Oh, Makoto, Itaru." He said.

Makoto's eyes widened. "Oto-san!" He said surprisingly.

Yukimaru raised an eyebrow. "What's with that look?" He asked. "Anyway, come in. I'm sure the two of you are tired.

Itaru nodded. "Hai!" She replied and enters the house.

Then, Yukimaru looks at his son. "Is there something wrong, Makoto?" He asked.

Makoto shook his head sideways. "It's nothing." He replied and enters the house.

"Well, if you say so." Yukimaru said and closed the door.

* * *

Makoto walks to the living room and sees his mother with Kota sleeping on a crib. "Oh, Makoto." She said.

"Mother… no… Naomi." Makoto said weakly.

"So you know it now." Naomi said.

Makoto nodded. "I know." He replied. "Tell me, mother, how _Ai _look like." He said.

"You mean, my mother?" Naomi asked.

Makoto nodded. "I want to know about something that's been bugging me." He replied.

Naomi points to the top of the cabinet. "There's a picture of her there." She said.

Makoto takes the picture and his eyes widened. "I knew it." He said.

* * *

_She looks a lot like Saionji. Though they differ in hair color, their eyes are pratically the same. Her hair is light brown. It makes sense. They are like differnet personas. Just like me and Amano._

* * *

Naomi begins to cry as she remembered a horrible sight. Makoto lowered his head in response. _Grandfather, can you possess me for a while?_

_Why do you ask?_

_It's a father's duty to comfort his child. Surely you know this. _Makoto closed his eyes.

_Alright, this will take a while. You may want to review your progress in your mind._

_Sure. Go with it already. _Because of that, Amano switch places with Makoto. He shook his head and everyone had a strange feeling about Makoto.

* * *

**(You may want to play some music like some gallery songs that can be heard in a game that has an extras or something like that. It depends on you if you want or not. Mine is named Requiem for the Nameless Victim from the Akumajo Dracula Tribute Vol.2. I don't own in and to those that will appear in the future. )**

Meanwhile, Makoto, deep in his thoughts, images a gallery. "I guess the paintings are those I have seen." He said. "But there some blank canvasses here." He added. "So does that mean those are my forgotten memories?" He asked. "Guess they'll appear once I remember them."

Makoto walks around the gallery of his memories, carefully looking at them one at a time. "Hmm… all of them are like a painter's masterpiece." He remarked and looks at the front of the wonders and approached it. "A painting of an altar." He said.

Just like what Makoto said, it was a painting of an altar. A large cross is in the middle with some chandeliers on both sides in below it were some flowers. Makoto placed his hand of the painting. "This reminds me of a place I saw in a flashback." He said. "The place where that young man gave a wedding ring to the young girl." He added.

Tears fell from his face as he kneeled down near the painting. "I guess everything's coming back to me." He said. "Why am I even crying like this?" He asked.

Makoto then stood up and smiled at the painting. "I'm glad that I'm beginning to remember all of it again." He said. "He's taking a while." He added. "Let it be. He needs to be with his daughter for a while."

Because of that, Makoto leaves the painting location and heads to other places he could see. He sees a place where he could rest for a while. "Might as well rest there." He said and sits on the sofa. He takes out his notebook and reads a few lines.

_Light shines in times of despair._

Makoto closed his notebook and thinks back to a distant place. "Hmm… I'm lost for thoughts." He said. "Based on what I remember… I think I remember something about my death." He added. "I think someone was near the door, looking at me." He wondered. "I wonder could it be her." He asked.

_Hey, I'm done._

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Done, well that's fast." He said. "Alright." Then they switched places.

* * *

In the real world, Makoto shook his head and sees his parents looking at him with sorroful eyes. "What is wrong, mother, father?" He asked.

Naomi wipes her tears. "Don't worry, Makoto, I'm just happy I got the chance to talk to my father again." She replied. "It's been a long time since it happened." She said.

Makoto smiled. "Well, I'm glad." He said. "Father, can you tell me about Ai?" He asked.

Yukimaru nodded. "Alright, go to that room." He replied. "There's a notebook that once belonged to you in the past. I advise you to read it." He said. "It contains all events and details of his life." He added.

Makoto nodded. "Alright." He said and heads to the room. "I think this will take a while."

* * *

_I know remember that Amano had a hobby of writing important events of his life. I presume that his notebook is full of his writings._

* * *

Makoto sits down on a chair and grabs the notebook. "I'll start on the first page." He said.

Five hours passed as Makoto read Amano's notebook. It seems he has reached the last part.

* * *

_I always knew that there are consequences in the path I took. But I had discovered that there was more to that. I wasn't supposed to go that way; I feel I was controlled against my will. It took me a while to realize it. Sadly, before I could even get to the bottom of it, it was all too late._

_But I could at least write this, I was only able to scrap a few details about what is reall happening. I was left with the words __**Eternal Sorrow**__._

* * *

"_Eternal Sorrow… _I guess I'll have to keep it in mind." Makoto said. "I should also jot this down on my notebook." He added and writes the words in his notebook. "A keyword."

Makoto leaves the room and sighs. "That took too long." He said. "But I'm glad I'm done with it." He added.

Then Naomi sees him. "Are you done reading it, Makoto?" She asked.

Makoto nodded. "I am, mother." He replied. "Time took the toll for me." He said. "I kind of expected that from him." He added.

"Oh, I see." Naomi said. "Tell me, Makoto, is there someone that reminds you of my mother?" She asked.

Makoto shook his head sideways. "No, mother, no one rings a bell on it." He replied. _I don't think I should say to her that Saionji is that person. It's not the right moment. I'll remain silent about it for a while. _

Yukimaru enters. "Oh, Makoto, done reading?" He asked.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah." He replied. "Hey, father, can I ask about something?" He asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Yukimaru replied.

"Can I stay here for a while?" Makoto asked. _Since Kota's here sleeping on the crib as usual, I might as well focus on training so I can use my powers well._

Yukimaru raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" He asked.

"I need to do something here." Makoto replied.

Then a woman in her 60's comes in. "If its training you want, you may stay here." She said.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Nakano Maya." The old woman replied. **(Here's the other one. She has no similarities with the Maya's of some other stories, etc.)**

"Oh, I think I should have known." Makoto said. _Figures… She's Ai's mother. I should respect since she can consider me as Amano._

"Don't go with that attitude young man!" Maya shouted. "We'll train you right away!" She added. "So go to the dojo right this minute!"

"Wait, at this kind of hour?" Makoto asked. "It's 10 o'clock already!" He shouted.

Maya laughs. "Silly you, I'm not that hasty you know." She replied. "We'll begin right in the morning." She said. "So go to the room you entered earlier to get some rest." She added.

"I don't think I should there." Makoto replied. "I'll sleep here." He said. "I should watch over Kota, he's my responsibility." He added.

Maya nodded. "Do as you wish." She said.

Makoto nodded. "Alright." He said and everyone heads back to their respective rooms. Then, he sat near the crib. "Hey, Kaze's here."

Kaze hears Makoto and approached him. He barks at him.

Makoto carried Kaze in his arms and gently pats him on the head. "So you did well watching over Kota while I was gone?" He asked.

Kaze nodded and barks. Makoto smiled. "You're a part of our family now, the family's dog." He said. Then the dog barked with joy.

Makoto placed Kaze near the crib and then he looks at Kota with sorrowful eyes. "I wonder who his parents are." He said.

Kota opened his eyes and smiles at Makoto. "Pa… pa…" He said.

Makoto eye's widened as he heard Kota spoke for the first time. "He sees me as his father." He said. "It makes sense that I'm the first person he saw with his own eyes." He added.

Then Itaru approached him. "Big brother." She said.

Makoto looks at her, raising an eyebrow. "What is it, Itaru?" He asked.

Itaru sits near him. "Big brother, please tell me why you took Kota in your care." She said.

Makoto lowered his head. "I saw his mother left him at an alley." He replied.

Itaru felt shocked. "How come it happened, big brother?" She asked.

"I guess that his mother doesn't want him to suffer the same way she's feeling at that point." Makoto replied. "But, I'm sure that his mother is still alive, I can feel it." He said. "That's why I need to find her." He added.

"But what happens after you find his mother?" Itaru asked.

"I don't know yet…" Makoto replied weakly.

Itaru then placed her hands on the table. "When you're gone, Makoto, I'll watch over him for you." She said.

"You will, Itaru?" Makoto asked.

Itaru nodded. "It's the least thing I could do for you s-er… Kota." She replied.

* * *

_I wonder, what was she going to say about the "s" word? Hmm… mother said something like that. Wait do they know about something about Kota? I guess I have to pretend I didn't hear them saying it._

* * *

Makoto pats Itaru on the head. "Alright, do what you want." He said.

Itaru jumps. "Yehey!" She shouted.

Makoto quickly made Itaru silent. "Shh… Kota's sleeping." He said.

Itaru nodded. "I'll be sleeping now." She said and heads happily to her room.

Makoto smiled and decided to do some stargazing. He opened the door and looks at the stars above. "Hey, it's the Polaris." He said. "The Northern Star." He said. "Legends say that it will guide you back home when you are lost." He then lowered his head. "Will I be able to find the path I'm looking for?" He asked. "I'm lost perhaps… too lost…" He grabs his ocarina and plays a certain tune.

* * *

The moon appears from the dark clouds and shines its brilliance. Makoto closed his eyes as he continued on playing the tune.

* * *

_A starry night, it was the same when I saw it… I always hated looking back at it… I know I cannot escape the decisions I've made. I also know that this opportunity is the only one I have. I will not let it go to waste! I… could at least prevent it from happening…_

* * *

Makoto remembers the dreadful sight again. _Why am I remembering it again? Is this perhaps the consequence of the things I've done at this point? I can only say that time will tell my fate._

With that, Makoto stops playing and closed the door silently. "Kota, why do I keep on saying your name as if I know you?" He asked to himself. "I feel there's something more into this." He said and sits on the sofa to think.

* * *

_I have to ask myself. I feel so horrible about all of this… If I had my mind still straight, I would have set myself to the path I should walk from the beginning. But why do I feel my mind was clouded from the very beginning? Did one the seven deadly sins got me? I think… it is…_

* * *

Makoto closed his eyes and the day slowly end.

* * *

**End Notes: Well, I think this cleared your minds on some questions. I just hope so. Anyway, I'll be busy with Summaries of the Time Traveler story I have come up. If you any questions about it look at my profile so you can see the details for the upcoming story.**


End file.
